


Coffee Beans and Star Dust

by Sarah_Belles90



Category: South Park
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Coming of Age, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Minor Violence, Romantic Fluff, Sports, Suicide Attempt, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 39,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Belles90/pseuds/Sarah_Belles90
Summary: Who knew that an arranged fight would be the first real interaction with the one person who would forever change you. Craig never thought it would. Tweek hadn't even considered it.And yet fate had seen it all along. Fate was certain of it.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Fist fights lead to yaoi fanart?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side along read to my original story Immortal Entanglement but can stand alone as well. A Creek story was showing itself in bits and pieces inside that story and I knew it needed to be shared. So this will dive far deeper into the kind of love story that changes life forever and comes when least expected from the least expected of places.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is known and what is unknown

It all started the first day of shop class in 3rd grade. Just a normal day once it started, and seemed to not be too different by the days end. However, unknown to everyone, that day and the words shared between boys that neither Tweek and Craig liked very much would start a ripple that would forever change everything for them.

Of course, in hindsight, Craig should have known the moment he became involved with anything with those guys would lead to something dramatic. But it would take nearly a whole year for the strange assembly that would change their lives forever.

By this time both Tweek and Craig had become casual friends, hanging out usually in group settings with Clyde, Token and Jimmy. Very rarely were the two of them seen alone together, and if it did it was usually for a moment or so while walking to class or meeting with friends. Yet for some reason, the artistic Asian girls seemed to have either seen something they themselves hadn't or had come to a group decision that the two boys would be their subjects for art. They never did get an answer.

The aftermath of that assembly was, if possible, more unbelievable than the assembly itself. The whole town not only believed it, but they obsessed over it. Buying the art, encouraging the two boys to be happy together and even became thoroughly depressed when they decided to fake a breakup for a relationship that was fabricated to begin with. Yet for some reason, be it the shared experience or the want to reform some sort of friendship, an unspoken agreement occurred. Hands clasped together and a walk through town and results seemed instantaneous.

So they continued being "boyfriends". Not sure what that was supposed to mean as neither boy had really given any thought to their sexuality before, they just decided to do more things together that they had been doing in a group. Play video games, enter competitions, talk about everything and nothing. It felt like best friends to them. But all the while changes were happening. Craig was learning to take feelings into consideration and understand that emotions aren't controlled with logic for everyone. Tweek learned that he could be more confident than he had thought and with support he could accomplish great things. Without thinking about it, they helped each other grow into more complete versions of themselves.

By the end of 5th grade, they had been "together" for over a year, while playing video games in Craig's family livingroom. As the game was loading, Craig noticed Tweek's gaze was down, his lip between his teeth and eyebrows furrowed together. Had it been a few months ago he would have been shaking slightly as small grunts and whines would escape him but he had switched to mostly decaf coffee after noon and practiced meditation nightly, but his expression concerned Craig.

"What is it, Tweek?" Craig asked, hints of his voice beginning to change as puberty crept closer.

"I'm just thinking, people seem to have calmed down about us. No more artwork or people watching us all the time." Tweek said, chewing on his lip more aggressively.

"Yeah, I guess." Craig answered in his usual unexpressive tone, but he had noticed the same thing as well. And knowing Tweek as well as he did, he knew that he wouldn't know where this topic was going.

"So do you think that means that everyone assumes we are still gay boyfriends because we hang out or do you think that people just think we're just friends? Should we still say we're boyfriends or just say that we never were?" Tweek began speaking faster as his hands began twitching, grip on his controller getting tighter that his knuckles were getting white. His mind felt like it was on fast forward as different scenarios played over in his mild all blended over each other making the scenes muddled and confusing. Absent mindedly he began grabbing at his shirt but was brought back into the moment as he felt Craig's warm hand on his.

"Tweek, take a second to breathe." His tone and expression would appear to others as blasé but to those who knew him could detect the gentle concern. "And it doesn't matter what everyone else is thinking. Most of the town is full of idiots."

"But what happens now?" Tweek asked, his eyes giving away what he was most scared of. Craig could see it and felt a nervous bubble grow inside his stomach, forcing it to pop by looking away from Tweek's eyes that suddenly seemed different.

"Now, we play this game. Nothing has to change." Craig stated like it was an easy answer.Tweek felt the tension in his shoulders lift as he felt them lower back into a natural state. Things didn't have to change, did they? Everything can just keep going nice and calm. Tweek felt a small smile pull at his cheeks as he nodded and turned his attention back to the screen.

"Sounds good dude. Let's play."

A few weeks later Craig had officially gotten his braces to correct his crooked front teeth. Tweek felt bad for him and brought his favorite flavor milkshake when he got home. As Craig sipped slowly on the strawberry shake and felt the cold soothe the irritation he felt in his gums, that same nervous bubble came back as he sat on his bed as Tweek sat in his desk chair. His chest felt a bit tight as he watched a sideways smirk cross his face as he was looking through his phone. He felt warm as he noticed this and looked away again.

He wasn't gay. Tweek isn't either. They both knew that. Or did they? They were just best friends. He enjoyed spending time with Tweek. He knew Tweek almost as well as he knew himself, could guess his reaction to nearly everything. But even that thought brought more questions. Does he know himself? 6th grade would be starting soon, and he had hoped to try dating soon, but everyone thinks he is gay and with Tweek. Did he want to date a girl? He flipped through the girls he knew, trying to see if any of them made him feel excited and happy. But with each face, he would find himself compare it to Tweek. What is he doing? He felt himself getting nervous as he chewed on his straw. Tweek's voice pulled him out of his thoughts then.

"What do you wanna do tomorrow, Craig? Clyde was thinking we could go swimming at Stark's Pond, but Token kept saying it would be too cold." Tweek looked up from his phone to find Craig staring at the floor with a dusting of pink across his cheeks. "You alright?"

"Yeah, uh, we can do that." Craig said, still averting Tweek's gaze and keeping he tone as neutral as he normally spoke. But after so much time together Tweek could sense Craig wasn't saying something.

"You want to go swimming in Stark's Pond?" The sliver of sarcasm weaving through his words.

"No, but I will watch Clyde attempt to swim and then realize he is an idiot." Craig replied finally looking up with a sly grin that had a way of making Tweek feel like he was in on a special secret.

Tweek was pretty certain that Craig was still just pretending, but over the past month or so Tweek didn't feel like he was. He wanted to be around Craig as often as time could allow. He sometimes found himself studying Craig's features and caught staring, resulting in a yelp of surprise every time. When they held hands between classes he would feel his heart pound against his ribs and found that with Craig's touch his shakes would stop. Craig made him feel centered, brave and in control. So maybe, maybe, he might be gay. But no other guys made him feel that way. He wasn't attracted to anyone else, none of the girls or the boys. Just Craig. Just his eyes that shine for him. Just his black hair that only he gets to see. Just his lips that he sees break in a smile. All these stunning things that seemed to be a special gift just for him that would make him feel warm inside and out.

So with all of these thoughts and feelings churning inside of him, he did his best to not show how he had confusing feelings for his best friend. But he didn't know how long he could hold it all in. Tweek felt his phone buzz in his hand as another message came in, this one from Token. He read it over and felt a small knot of nerves twist in his stomach.

"Token is saying we should do a movie night and slumber party at his house tomorrow. He gets his allowance and will order a pizza." He told Craig, seeing how he turned to look at Tweek. For a moment that felt like it lasted several minutes their eyes locked together. Tweek's eyes a mix of green and blue that reminded Craig of a summer day and Craig's a soft brown that Tweek swore looked like thick caramel. For that ever lasting moment they were lost before another message buzzed in Tweek's hand, startling him and the resulting yelp from him jolted Craig back into the moment.

"Uh, Clyde seems really happy with this plan. Uh, um, what do you think?" Tweek asked, eyes trained on his screen as he felt the heat in his cheeks burning in betrayal of his secrets. With his eyes cast down however he didn't see that Craig was just a flushed pink in that moment. Craig chewed on his straw again before he allowed a grunt of affirmation to escape his chest. Craig found himself too flustered to attempt actual words, certain he may say something he didn't intend to come out if he let his tongue speak.

"Okay, cool, I'll text that we'll come too, yeah." Tweek felt one hand going to his hair and changed it mid course to instead swipe loose hair from his eyes. As he glanced up again he saw Craig looking out his window and down into the street. Feeling more awkward than he wanted to let on, he took that as a chance to escape before he became a jittery mess.

"I'll see you tomorrow then!" He practically shouted as he leapt from the chair and bolted to the door, finding himself down the stairs and out the door before he could breathe again. Again his phone went off, this time from Jimmy.

'And no making out Tweek and Craig, this is just a hang out night! ;P' Jimmy.

Tweek continued half running half walking home with his face a glowing red beacon as Token and Clyde sent laughing emojis and other taunting messages. Craig stayed silent on the group chat.

The following night found Craig, Tweek, Clyde and Jimmy standing on the large porch step to Token's front door, waiting to be invited in as Mrs. Black didn't like it when they would walk in without being invited. They usually only did this when she and Mr. Black were home, as Token found it pointless to get the door when he knew it was them. Each boy was carrying a sleeping bag tucked under an arm and a bag slung over their shoulders, Craig and Tweek gently holding hands for the time being. Clyde was trying to convince Tweek to watch the newest scary movie and Craig and Jimmy just listened in silent amusement. Clyde may be persistent at times but Tweek can have a short fuse and isn't afraid to light it, and both Craig and Jimmy were waiting for the eventual explosion that would come if Clyde kept nagging.

As Token answered the door he smiled as he hung up the phone with his other hand.

"Pizza is on the way guys, and I just got the newest Marvel movie!" He smiled brightly as the boys walked in and began making their way into the den where the TV was set and where they would sleep that night. As per usual, they hung up their coats in the closet and tossed in their shoes as well as they began choosing a sleeping space. Both Tweek and Craig paused for a moment and looked at the floor, seeing how Jimmy would take the couch as usual and Clyde and Token had set up along the left side. Leaving the right side completely open and that they would have to lay directly next to each other.

They had never been that close while sleeping before, normally Token or Clyde would set up between them, making a joke about keeping them separate. Did they set this up on purpose or did they just no longer care. Sparing a quick glance towards each other, Tweek laid his bag down with the opening facing the opposite direction as the others so he and Craig at least wouldn't be face to face. As he did this, Craig felt a twinge of disappointment. Tweek so rarely slept, and he wanted to see his peaceful expression without being obvious about it once he did fall asleep. Craig gave himself a small shake and set his things in place as well as the other boys began pulling out games and other movies they brought.

The first half of the night went as normal, but with each casual touch that Craig and Tweek would share, they would feel a growing tension inside themselves but both were highly unaware of the other feeling the same. This was not blind to their friends however and at one point Clyde took Craig aside as Token and Jimmy confronted Tweek.

"Dude, what's going on with you and Tweek?" Clyde asked, arms crossed and a sly smirk on his face. This look always had a special way of pissing Craig off, the smugness grating on him the more prominent it would get.

"Nothing." Craig answered, his usual stoney expression refusing to break. He couldn't fathom how he could have shown anything that would cause suspicion. Maybe he smiled too easily when Tweek would laugh? Or was it how he began to feel too warm when Tweek's head had tilted towards his shoulder?

"Doesn't look like nothing." Again the smirk.

"Well why don't you tell me what it looks like then." Craig offered, nervous about what he might sense. Clyde was his best friend, and could be really stupid at times, but he wasn't a complete idiot.

"Have you guys not kissed yet?" Clyde asked, eyebrows raising in suspicion. Craig felt his face crack for a second as his eyes bulged before he settled again.

"Course not, we're only 11. Don't be gross." Craig brushed him off.

Meanwhile, Tweek was pulling frantically at his hair.

"What are you guys talking about?!" Tweek's voice was in a higher pitch in the panic that the questions Jimmy and Token were asking.

"We're just wondering if this relationship with you two is real or not." Token gently grabbed Tweek's wrists to focus his attention back to the physical.

"Yeah, because from what it looks like, you two aren't le-le-le-legit." Jimmy pointed out, further driving in the panic in Tweek as he began to register the feeling of hands on his wrists. "We're your best frie-fr-friends and we haven't even see you guys do more than h-ho-hold hands." Jimmy continued despite the pointed glare sent his way by Token.

"Aaah, why would you guys want to see that?!" Tweek had allowed his hands to be removed from his hair but that didn't stop his shaking as his fingers twitches and pulled at the ends of his sleeves.

"We don't." Token answered with a sigh of annoyance. "We just don't think you guys should pretend to be this if it isn't real. That's all." Token crossed his arms over his chest as if this were just a simple thing. Tweek knew it wasn't this simple. Because he couldn't tell what of his feelings were real or not anymore. He knew he cared for Craig, but he didn't know if it was the kind that couples do. And he never thought to ask Craig how he felt. Usually it was him who was emotional. Craig rarely let anything slip, save for his guinea pig Stripe. Sure, Tweek got the few smiles and laughs that no one else ever got, but maybe thats just from the awkward situation they were in.

No, there couldn't be more into the feelings Craig had for him. How could he? Why would he? So then why does this hurt to think? Just thinking that Craig didn't feel anything special for him made an ache bloom in his chest. It was then that Craig and Clyde returned to the room.

Sensing the tension radiating from Tweek, Craig crossed the room in half a second and grabbed one of Tweek's shoulders to turn his body towards him.

"Everything okay?" Craig asked, tone flat as usual but the smallest of lights in his eyes that showed concern. A light only Tweek saw, and only Tweek doubted. Tweek was still trying to grasp an understanding of his pain when Token answered for him.

"Yeah, just trying to figure out if we wanted dessert or to call it a night. Tweek got nervous about cavities." Token was so smooth, coming up with a believable lie without pause. Tweek twitched with his nods of agreement as Craig's eyes tightened just slightly and Clyde began loudly vocalizing his vote on having dessert.

It wasn't much later that Clyde, half a chip hanging loosely from his open mouth, slumped over with a loud snore that Token had declared the night over. Jimmy rubbed at his eyes and nodded, shifting in his spot on the couch and laying down without objection as Craig and Token moved to adjust Clyde into his sleeping bag without waking. Tweek took this chance to go brush his teeth.

As he looked at himself in the mirror, looking at the freckles across his face, the wild blond hair that could never stay flat, his eyes permanently wide as if shocked he felt his heart fall. He had to admit it to himself now, even though the words had been haunting him and he couldn't fight this ghost. Splashing water in his face to cool his burning cheeks, he faced himself and took a breath.

"I am gay." Tweek said aloud. "And I am in love with Craig Tucker." As the words came out of his body he felt like a large and overly heavy jacket had just lifted off of him and as the sound of them floated in his head he knew it was all true. He is gay. And he has fallen in love with Craig. But a new thought bubbled into his mind and bussed in his skin. He had to tell Craig.

Craig was pulling his hat off and running his hand through his hair in a sleepy manner when Tweek came back into the room. Craig stiffened just slightly as he began to make his way into his sleeping bag as he watched Tweek hesitate for a short moment before walking closer. At this point Token was face down in his pillow and Jimmy was drooling slightly into his pillow, Craig having stayed awake waiting for Tweek to return before laying down. He wouldn't have admitted to it if asked, but he couldn't relax enough to sleep until he knew where Tweek had gone or had come back.

"Come on babe, let's get to sleep." Craig said as he forced himself to relax and lay down, rolling to face Tweek as he began making his way into his sleeping bag not inches away. As Tweek laid down he too faced Craig and for a few silent moments they both just looked at each other in sleepy silence.

"Craig?" Tweek whispered, his voice barely louder than a soft breath.

"Yeah?" Craig focused his sleepy gaze so his attention couldn't be diverted away.

"I need to tell you something." Tweek was chewing on his lip again but his eyes remained locked with Craig's. "I just don't really know how."

"Just say it. Or show me. Which ever is easier." Craig responded. He knew it was a losing battle to make Tweek get straight to the point but sometimes he would get lucky in guiding him there faster than normal.

Tweek had continued to look at Craig but Craig could see some sort of growing resolve taking hold of his nerves. He watched as Tweek's eyes became larger, or wait, they were getting closer. A small gasp of breath rushing into Craig's lungs just as Tweek's lips touched against his and against his protective intentions, he pushed slightly forward, making more of their mouths connect than they had been.

Tweek could feel his heart erupting inside his throat and he felt like all the screaming thoughts that would fill his mind fell silent. He did it! He was kissing Craig! And he could feel him kissing back! Internally he was overjoyed and warm and calm. He reached a hand up to cup Craig's cheek, so eager to hold him there forever when suddenly the contact was gone.

"What are you doing?!" Craig wasn't yelling, but he wasn't whispering either. Even in the darkness of the room Tweek could see the shaking form of Craig as he pulled himself up to sit. "Why did you do that?!"

Fear and rejection grabbed at Tweek's heart and tears immediately began to form at the edges of his eyes. What had he done?!

"I... I showed you." Tweek began pulling at some strands of hair near his ear as the other hand pulled at his shirt collar. "You told me to show you and I did." Try as he might his voice began to rise in volume due to panic.

"Well I wasn't expecting that!" Craig's tone was cold and accusatory as he glared over at Tweek.

"But.... I.... Craig, I need to say..." Tweek could feel himself losing control of his breathing as the threat of hyperventilating grew. Tweek was now sitting and pulling his knees close to his chest, physically trying to protect himself from the hurt. Token was stirring in his sleeping bag and Clyde grunted as they registered the noise in their sleep.

"Say what?" Craig asked, fearing the answer that he knew was coming anyway. Fear because it would mean he would have to answer this question himself, and because of Tweek's action, he would need to do it soon.

"I... I'm gay. I only just realized." Tweek had lost the strength in his words now, Craig barely able to make out when he had said.

Tweek was locked in his seated position as still as a statue. Craig stared at him in an expression Tweek couldn't read but it was a fierce battle waging behind his eyes. The words that came out sounded dumb even to him as logic battled within. 

"For for real?" A small part of him groaned at this. Of course for real idiot, he just kissed you! But you had kissed back.

"Yeah, yeah. For real." Tweek nodded fast and short, his breaths coming in rapid succession. "And I.... I wanna be with you for for real..." Blinding and shocked panic shot through him as he admitted this to Craig. But with how wrapped inside his own fear he didn't see the fear reflected back in the eyes in front of him. 

"I... Tweek... I don't know..." Craig could feel himself being ripped in half as he watched the shape that was Tweek slump slightly and his face turn away for a few brief moments. Before he could try and come up with so sort of answer, a yes or a no or even a maybe, Tweek was standing and practically running towards the exit.

Tweek could feel his instincts telling him that he couldn't stay in this moment. That if he continued to sit there like that his heart would implode on itself and he would die from the loss. He couldn't breath as silent tears streamed down his cheeks. He thought Craig had returned the kiss. That he must be feeling the same as he was. But he was all wrong. It was shock, surprise at the touch that caused him to have a delayed reaction to him kissing him. He wasn't gay. He wasn't interested at all. Tweek put everything on display to watch it destroyed. 

As he ran and ran he realized he was now a block from his house, still barefoot and in his night clothes. All of his things he had left at Token's. But he couldn't go back. Not to that moment, not back to Craig. He walked up to the porch and grabbed the spare key from the hidden slot in the in siding near the house numbers. Thankful that his parents were heavy sleepers and wouldn't think he would be home, he went to his room to continue crying undiscovered until exhaustion overtook him.


	2. Middle School: A cringey combination of puberty and awkwardness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendship changes for everyone over time, as is the course of life. One suffers with quiet dignity but secure in his reality. The other feels internal torment as he goes with what he thinks is what is expected. But when life begins to pull him apart, can he be saved in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW near chapter end for prescription abuse and suicide attempt. PROCEED WITH CAUTION.

Craig hadn't slept the whole night. The last time he had a night this bad was the night of that assembly when he spent nearly the whole night staring at the ceiling in quiet horror and uncertainty. This night was no different than that in the emotions he felt, but the direction and cause was far worse.

Why did he move into the kiss? Was it just instinct? If so, does that mean he is gay? Or was it shock and surprise? That his body shifted slightly forward to be able to spring back further in comparison? Tweek had run out and never returned, he realized he had been waiting for him to come back but when he heard the grandfather chime 3am he knew the Tweak adults would be waking up by now, so if Tweek was planning on coming back at all he would have done it. When Tweek began to run, before he had made it more than 5 steps, Craig was already uncertain if he should follow.

He had fought against his first instinct on stopping him. He knew had he jumped up as soon as he saw Tweek leave he would have been able to catch him. But what stopped him from rising was the inevitable seconds after he did. What would he say? Would he apologize for freaking out? Would he have told Tweek that he isn't ready for that and continue with the charade of being gay? Would he tell Tweek that he wasn't sure if he wanted to be with him and wanted to "break up"? Or even, would he actually kiss him back?

Craig could still feel the warmth of Tweek's lips on his as if it had left a burn even though hours had passed since that time. It made him feel like his thoughts were too far to reach, that logic was just beyond his grasp. All answers he could normally come to after careful thought couldn't form. He was left with a mind drowned with confusing and conflicting emotions and once exhaustion took control he fell into a restless and uneasy sleep.

In the morning Tweek woke with a headache and the left over burn from excessive crying. Moving slowly he glanced at his alarm clock and saw that it was nearing 11am. He never slept this late. But then again, he rarely slept more than 4 hours. He reached for his phone and remembered he had left all of his things back at Token's when he had run out. Even his shoes.

Groaning in frustration, he moved from his bed and over to his computer where he pulled up his groupchat and selected Token. Normally he would have asked Craig, but after the nightmare of a first kiss and Craig's rejection, he was the last person he wanted to see anytime soon. Clyde could be an option, but he would be persistent at wanting to know what had happened. Jimmy could have difficulty carrying his things along with his own over even though they lived across the street. So safest bet left Token. He knew he might get questioned, but he knew to drop a subject if it became clear it wasn't something to talk about.

Twitch: Hey could you bring me back my stuff. I left everything there.

Tweek sat and waited, knowing that he should get a response soon as Token often woke around 7 no matter how late he would stay up.

Riche$t: Yeah no prob.  
Riche$t: Is there a reason y ur stuff is all here but u arent?

And there it was. Worried about worrying his friend, he gave a half answer to give some truth without embarrassing himself further.

Twitch: yeah, there is a reason. but im fine. ttyl.

He hit send and began to make his way to the kitchen for his coffee. He had been cutting back quite a bit on the caffeine, but with the ache in his eyes and head he poured himself the largest mug in the house and sluggishly made his way to the livingroom.

Curled into the couch with his mug resting on his knee, he replayed the events of the previous night. He had been certain Craig had moved into the kiss, but the more he tried to remember the more uncertain he felt. Maybe he got too overzealous and had pushed forward himself.

He had felt so right in that quick moment, like everything that had ever been and could ever be would never matter more than that moment. And he knew that what he felt was real, once he got close the normal nerves he would feel were gone. He loved Craig. He loved his stoic nature. He loved his resolve and belief that there was a simple answer to everything. He loved his creative insults and rebellious attitude. He loved how he had a gentle side for animals and a passion for astronomy. He loved his mind, his spirit, his soul. And that rejection that Craig gave him when he pulled away. His words of anger and the sound of disgust when Tweek showed him what he didn't want to fake anymore however felt like a cold stab in the heart.

Tweek could feel himself spiraling into a deep grief, his body numb and still, his breath steady and soft. He was disconnected from himself and lost inside his mind. Had someone been home he was sure he would look like he was comatose. He lost track of time and it wasn't until he heard a recognizable chime from the distance. He focused on it and could feel the sting in his muscles of having been too still for too long. Again the doorbell rang and he could feel his joints letting him move as he set his still full and cold mug of coffee down. He felt like he was moving robotically and as he opened the door to who he believed to be Token with his things.

Wrong.

Craig had been standing on the front step for several long minutes before he got the nerve to ring the doorbell. Once he had the panic of what he knew he had to do begged him to run and pretend it didn't need to happen. That last night hadn't gone the way it did. But it had. And he knew he couldn't ignore it or take back what he did. He had made a decision and he needed to act. He wasn't going to let the world tell him how to live. He rang the bell again, grabbing at the bits of confidence he held deep inside that unraveled when he saw the shell of the boy who was his closest friend.

Craig had seen Tweek in many different states of distress, he himself occasionally being one of the reasons. But the boy who stood in front of him didn't look anything like the Tweek he knew. Yes he was still physically the same, same wide eyes, wild hair and scattering of freckles, but the emotion that was always evident on him was gone. His eyes seemed empty, his movements slow, deliberate and without a hint of a tick or twitch. The color in his cheeks gone and the spark of light that was Tweek seemed completely diminished. Had he done all of this to him?

When Tweek opened the door he blinked at Craig in surprise but that was the briefest showing of anything, it was gone faster than it had come. Without a word or a moment of pause Tweek turned away and walked back to the livingroom, leaving the front door open and Craig standing with his own shock.

Craig took a steadying breath and then crossed the threshold, dropping Tweek's sleeping bag, bag and shoes softly on the floor next to the door. Tweek had returned to the couch, coffee still untouched as he sat in silent patience. Craig swallowed hard, a lump solid in his throat as he croaked out, "Tweek, we need to talk."

"Go ahead." Tweek replied, voice flat and even.

"Well, uh," Craig swallowed again, uncertainty choking him as the regret of hurting his friend loomed. "Last night. I... I'm sorry for reacting like I did. I was caught off guard."

"Alright." Tweek continued to watch him, blank of any expression in his face and his voice.

"And I am happy that you decided to come out to me. That you, uh, feel like you do." Craig could feel sweat starting to dew on his forehead as his stomach filled with rocks.

"Thanks." Again, cold and empty.

"But... you should know... that I... well, I don't... I don't know if that is who I am." Craig stumbled his way through his sentence, feeling completely unlike himself. Tweek continued to watch, no reaction or response, as if he had been hearing all of this before. Craig continued.

"I'm flattered that you want to be with me, but I told you before that I'm not gay. I didn't know, well, I didn't think you were." Craig could feel the sweat building more as his heart pounded in nerves as he got to his point. "So I think it would be best if we stopped being boyfriends."

He let it hang in the air, trying to gauge Tweek's reaction and prepared for a freak out. What he wasn't prepared for was the reaction he got. A blink. And a small nod. Craig's mind went into a frenzy as words spilled out.

"I just don't think it would be fair to you to be with someone who doesn't like you back and it would hurt worse the longer this was delayed and I can also see if I might be able to figure some things out too I still want to be your friend and all but I don't think we should be together anymore." Winded, having said all this with one breath, Craig gasped for air and finally Tweek moved again. He stood and faced Craig, standing straight and tall.

"Okay." He reached his hand forward and gently took Craig's in his own, giving it a quick and firm shake. "I'll see you later then." He then dropped his hand, turned and began walking up the stairs, leaving Craig alone in his now ex-boyfriend's livingroom stunned silent.

\-------------‐---------------------------------------

The rest of the summer before the beginning of 6th grade went as summer vacation usually did, at least in South Park standards. A few odd occurrences, but lucky for Tweek his group of friends were rarely involved in the insanity that plagued their town. He recalled for a short while before he had been close with Stan's group that Butters had been an occasional part of their adventures, and seeing Butters often playing alone while his own parents were at work, he would spend a few days playing with him.

Tweek always enjoyed time with Butters. He was a very uncomplicated person, being simple and kind in a way that wasn't manipulative or disingenuous. Both Tweek and Butters would wonder aloud if playing together is what it might have felt like to have a sibling before laughing and declaring themselves unofficial brothers.

Tweek had tried to maintain his decreased coffee intake, but the few weeks after the slumber party had his sleep schedule completely skewed that he had gone back to what it had nearly been. Which resulted in the return of some of his ticks and shakes. But instead of worrying about it, he embraced it. Why should he change who he is and what made him happy? It was silly anyway.

Though his friendship with Token, Clyde and Jimmy didn't change, he did notice an occasional awkward silence at times when Craig was around with all of them. He wasn't sure if it was because Craig told them what happened or if they suspected it, but he kept his mouth shut. It wasn't their problem, nor was he going to let it be his.

Tweek had officially come out to the others about 3 weeks before the first day of school. He wished he could say he wasn't surprised by their response, but when they all responded that they had already known he really was and it wasn't a big deal to them, he cried from their acceptance. He told his parents as well, also informing them that the "relationship" with Craig hadn't been real and they weren't doing that anymore, they were more unhappy about the break up than they were happy for him coming out. Tweek rarely understood the mentality of the adults in this town.

Craig spent most of the summer with his friends or his cousin Red. Few people knew that they were cousins aside from Tweek, mainly because having to share classes their whole lives and not wanting to get teased for it. But Craig found some sort of freedom when he spent time with her lately. He wasn't sure if it was because he didn't have to maintain his hard image or if she could understand his small expressions for the larger ones that he felt inside. Must have just been a family thing as she too wasn't the most expressive person.

When Craig told her about what happened between him and Tweek, leaving the kiss part out to save himself the embarrassment, she had looked at him with both shock and confusion.

"Are you sure you aren't gay?" Red asked, eyes squinted and arms crossed as she stood over him. Craig groaned in frustration and rubbed his face roughly.

"No, that's the point." He flopped back on her bed and looked at the posters of different bands and musicians covering her ceiling, again comparing the faces to Tweek's in the back of his head. "Maybe if I were to try and date a girl for a while and see if there is a spark there, then I might know."

Red turned to lay next to him, eyes on the ceiling as well as she thought aloud.

"You could always be bisexual. Or pansexual. Jamie is pretty sure Kenny is that but he sure doesn't know."

"Like I give a fuck about Kenny." Craig stated, his eyes rolling just slightly.

"I'm just saying, there isn't a right or wrong answer. Sure you could date a girl. But I still think that Tweek was really good for you." Craig groaned in annoyance again.

"Fine, be a dick, see what that gets you." She snapped, knowing she had him right where she wanted him anyway.

"Fine, I'm sorry. I still see him around sometimes, so its not like we aren't going to stay friends."

"Not like you were." Craig could see the sarcasm filling the room with their conversation.

"Yeah, no shit. But will you help me find a girl who might consider going on a date? I want to try and figure this out. Before all the pretty girls are taken at least." He added, earning an elbow to his side.

"Don't be shallow! But yeah, I'll help." Red got up and pulled out her phone, seeming to try and narrow a list of potential options as Craig stared at one musician at a piano, thinking of the music Tweek would play and feeling an ache in his chest.

The few times he had seen Tweek had been awkward and uncomfortable. He had told the guys that he and Tweek had decided to end their imaginary relationship and aside from the initial disapproval from Token and Clyde things were back to normal. Except for when Tweek was around. He felt this need to stand close or hold his hand but he would brush it off as just a routine thing that he didn't need to do anymore. He noticed that Tweek would carry around a coffee thermos again and was just as shaky as he had been back in 4th grade. Had he been the cause of this?

No, he couldn't worry about that anymore. It was Tweek's own life, if he wanted to give himself a heart attack by the time he reached 30 that's his problem.

6th grade had begun and he found that his classes were more focused than they ever were in elementary school. Maybe the town cared about the teaching staff the higher the grade and made sure to hire proper teachers, because his previous teachers were a complete joke. He didn't feel the need to flip off all of them like he had growing up. Of course, he would still flip off the ones who deserved it. It was around winter break when he started to make a connection with one of the girls in class due to a group project.

He and Annie were paired up and had been working at the kitchen table at his house when his dad had come by and seen them working together. Later that night at dinner he asked Craig about her and though he didn't know much, he felt slightly embarrassed answering them. Maybe he did like her? Otherwise why would he feel strange about it. For some reason this reaction pleased his dad and he insisted that they continue to work on it here.

When the project was nearly done and due the next week, Annie came by again to add the last touches.

"Thanks for being so nice, Craig." Annie said, her blonde hair around her face held back with glitter clips.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He had never been mean to her directly so he couldn't understand her statement.

"Well, you always seemed so quiet, and I'm not exactly that shy about myself." She blushed as she added the last bit of information to the project board. "And it seemed like you were more cold since you and Tweek broke up, I figured you wouldn't like being paired with a girl."

"I like being paired with you." He told her honestly. "You're really nice. And its sweet that you are outgoing and bubbly. With jerks like me, we need people like you in the world to balance it out." He could feel the sarcasm in his words but he wasn't sure she could hear it. That was until she started to giggle.

"You're not a jerk, Craig." She smiled brightly at him. "I think you just don't talk unless you have something to say." He felt his own cheeks get warmer, she was rather observant and not nearly as dumb as he had thought for the past years. "Hey, I was wondering..." her voice dropped along with her eyes as her cheeks bloomed red.

"What?" He asked, moving his head to try and see her better.

"Can I see your guinea pig?" Annie looked back up through her lashes and Craig laughed slightly. Why would that be embarrassing to ask?

"Yeah of course, Stripe is upstairs." Craig stood up from the chair and began leading the way up to his room with Annie following closely.

When they got to his room he heard a slight gasp from her as she rushed passed to Stripe's cage. At first he could hear Stripe make happy little sounds, but then got quiet. He remembered that Stripe had made those sounds when Tweek was playing with him and Annie did have the same shade of blonde hair. Walking over he opened the cage and set Stripe down on the floor to let him roam around.

"He's so cute!" Annie said as she offered her hand to Stripe as he sniffed her fingers.

"Yeah, he's great." Craig smiled, but felt the strain in the corners of his mouth. "Tweek got him for me. The one I had before him had died." Annie looked up with a mix of sadness and hesitancy in her eyes.

"Red had talked to me a few weeks ago. Told me why you guys broke up." She said quietly. Craig felt a twist of nerves in his stomach. "So you two were pretending the whole time?"

Craig began pulling at the fabric of the carpet, small threads coming loose in his fingers. "Yeah, I was. I guess at some point Tweek wasn't anymore. It was just the best thing to do."

"So you aren't actually gay?" She asked and tilted her head slightly in thought.

"I don't think so." He answered back. He still wasn't sure. He didn't feel anything towards anyone yet. He felt maybe like he was just broken. He remembered his mom telling him he is a late bloomer and still feeling like that wasn't right.

"Oh." The conversation died away as they just sat on his bedroom floor playing with Stripe when Annie got a chime from her phone. He noticed even the case for her phone was covered in glitter. "I gotta get home now. I'll see you in class." She said as she stood up and Craig did the same to see her out. As they reached the front door she did something that surprised him. She stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a tight embrace. It wasn't like he had never been hugged before, but never like that by a girl.

As she left he felt strange. Not like he didn't like the hug, but also not like he did like it. It felt so neutral but strange as he wasn't sure why she would want to do that.

‐-------------------------------------------------

Winter break was coming closer and along with it a Sadie Hawkins dance. Most of the boys in the school waited on baited breath to see which girls would ask which boys, but Tweek just watched in gentle amusement. As he had known would happen, Wendy asked Stan, Nicole asked Kyle, Red had asked Token and Heidi asked Kenny. Those pairings seemed inevitable to him as he could see the obvious affection they all shared with each other. However there were two pairings that surprised him for very different reasons. Bebe had asked Clyde. It was like the moment she had approached him he was head over heels for her. When they would hang out Clyde would do nothing but gush over her and after only 3 days it became too much. But the other pair was worse. Annie had asked Craig, and he agreed.

Tweek tried to convince himself that he didn't care. That it wasn't a big deal, they were both living their lives. But to go to a dance with a girl, especially a girl that was as girly as Annie was, felt like a slap in the face. Craig really was straight. He had never and could never feel the way Tweek feels for him. Tweek did his best to not let the way he continued to feel for Craig effect their now strained friendship, but even he knew Craig was uncomfortable around him. He couldn't help but feel incredibly self conscious when he thought back to that last night. He hoped the next chance he got to kiss a boy, if that could ever happen, he would be better at it.

After the holiday break while preparing for finals Tweek was approached randomly one day by Butters as he was studying in the library.

"Well hey there, Tweek." Butters said standing across the work table from him, rubbing his knuckles together in his old nervous habit.

"Hi Butters." He could feel his left hand occasionally pulling at his hair as he leaned on that elbow, his right hand taking notes from his books.

"Tweek, well I, I was hoping to ask you a favor, if that's okay with you." Butters stumbled his way through his sentence, clearly nervous. Tweek watched him patiently, waiting for him to get to his question.

"I was hoping I might be able to get some help studying for the geography final. You see, I always get the eastern European countries mixed up and I was hoping you might be able to help me with a way to study and remember them better. If I get less than an A on my term grades I'm gonna get grounded again."

Tweek felt a sigh of pity leave his lungs as he thought of how cruel Butters's parents were to him. And he could feel the worry building in the back of his head. If he said no and Butters didn't do well enough and he got grounded he would feel responsible for his friend's misery. What if his parents were even worse than Butters would let on and he would be forced to sleep in the basement or not allowed to eat?! OH GOD!

"Yeah, I can help!" He nearly yelled in response, earning several looks of bewilderment, annoyance and shock from the few other students and the librarian. Butters smiled brightly as he sat down in the chair and pulled his geography book from his bag.

A couple weeks later and Tweek was pleased that Butters was able to pass all of classes with A's. In the time he and Butters would spend together studying, they would sometimes talk about other things. Shared memories from growing up together. But Tweek couldn't help but notice that in a lot of the shared stories Butters would often be a butt of the joke, bullied into something by Cartman, or on the outskirts of group games. He noticed something else too that wasn't as subtle as Butters probably realized.

"Hey Butters." They had been playing with Tweek's extensive lego collection when he decided it would be safe to bring this subject up. Tweek was nervous but he felt like he was the only person not only in their class but also in the school who could help Butters on this. Or relate in the slightest.

"Oh, yeah, what is it, Tweek?" Butters bright smile always sweet and innocent. Tweek felt his mouth go dry as he planned his words carefully.

"Would you say you have a good friendship with Kenny?" Tweek noticed the slightest shift in Butters's eyes at the name, practically giving himself away.

"Well sure. We get to hang out and play sometimes. He will bring his little sister sometimes too. I dont think he likes it when she is home without himself or his brother there." A slight shift in his eyebrows, showing a sad concern at the implications of his words.

"So would you say that your feelings with Kenny is just friendship?" Tweek could feel the heat radiating off of Butters now before he even looked at him to see the red staining his cheeks. Butters kept his eyes glued to the pieces in his hands but they seemed to refuse to click together as his hands were shaking so much.

"Why would you ask that?" Butters was quiet, his voice nearly a whisper. Tweek could feel the guilt of being so blunt about it, but he wanted Butters to know that he wouldn't be alone. Being the only openly gay kid in town had some teasing by older kids but for the most part he was left alone. And he knew he could help Butters with it as well.

"Its okay. Butters, really, its okay. We aren't going to stop being your friends." Tweek reached over to rub a hand over his shoulder when suddenly Butters burst into tears and dove into Tweek's chest. It took all of Tweek's strength to not fall back with this sudden hug attack but he gently wrapped his arms around the sobbing boy.

"It can't be okay. If my parents find out they will kill me. They sent me to a conversion camp in 4th grade and I know that if they find out I'm still gay I should just dig my grave now!" Tweek felt shocked at this information. He remembered Butters being gone for a couple weeks a few years ago but he didn't know that was why.

"They don't have to find out. It can still be a secret to them, but its okay if you want to let a few of us know so you don't have to feel alone. Clyde and Token and Jimmy were very nice about it, and I'm sure that the other guys would be okay about it too." Tweek didn't mention how the 8th graders would bully him on a few occasions. Butters didn't need to be fully out. But he had to know he would have support when that day came.

After that day he and Butters were closer friends, both in on a secret that Butters guarded as best as he could. But now that Tweek was paying closer attention to Butters, he noticed that Kenny seemed to be just as flirty with Butters as he was with girls. Normally Kenny was a flirty type, even sending winks his way on occasion, but he didn't flirt with the straight boys like he did to girls and Butters. Maybe Butters wasn't the only one hiding in a closet. Knowing that Kenny had a different type of friendship with one of the girls in class than he did with Stan and Kyle, Tweek debated asking her.

"Hey, Jamie, can I talk to you?" Tweek spoke quietly in the loud and busy hallway as she reached into her locker while standing on her toes.

"Hi Tweek. What's up?" She continued stretching as far as she could to grab a book that had shifted just beyond her reach. Internally laughing that she was last to hit her growth spurt, he reached into her locker over her head and pulled her book down with ease. She sighed in defeat as she accepted it. "Thanks. So what's up?"

"It's kinda awkward." Tweek said in a low voice, bending slightly to his face was closer to her level. Her eyes squinted slightly and her head tilted a bit to the left as she eyed him.

"Are you not gay or something?" She asked in a hushed voice, her words shocking Tweek into standing up straight and a bewildered sound escaped him.

"What? No, of course I am." He shook his head and leaned again to speak more in secret again. "No, it's about Kenny."

Jamie's eyes widened into big orbs for a moment before they glinted in a way that made him nervous as a sideways smirk pulled at one side of her mouth.

"Are you thinking of asking out Kenny? He might just say yes, he did say he is into blondes right now." She stood with one hand on her hip as if she was a gossip queen.

"Uh, no." Tweek replied, feeling like he might have just gotten his answer by what she just gave away. "No, I'm just trying to know if you know if he is bi or something?"

Jamie held her smirk and shrugged her shoulders in a dismissive way.

"I'm not sure he knows what he is yet. He can be a bit slow when it comes to stuff about himself." Her voiced dropped again and she leaned forward. "But I do think he may be more pansexual than straight or gay."

Tweek nodded slowly, filing that word away in his head to look it up later.

"Why do you ask then if you aren't interested?" She asked, head tilted again. Shit, he didn't prepare for that kind of question.

"Uh, just curious. That's all." He felt his arms begin to shake, giving away his nervousness that wasn't missed by her. But instead of pressing further like some of the other girls do when they smell gossip, she shrugged again.

"Okay then. Is that all, I need to get home before my little brother." She shifted her bag and unzipped the main pocket, roughly shoving the textbook inside and looked back at Tweek expectantly.

"Uh yeah, that's it." He said, one of his hands pulling at the hem of his shirt as he noticed behind the short girl the very person they were talking about walking their way.

"James, you ready to go? I wanna get Karen too." Kenny had been a few steps away and, panic that his face would give away that they were talking about him, Tweek turned and nearly sprinted away down the hall.

"See you later Tweek!" He heard Jamie's voice call as he rounded a corner and clutched his chest and took gasping breathes. He leaned against the wall and squeezed his eyes shut to focus on his breathing only when he heard more sets of footsteps coming closer.

Feeling like he had better control of his lungs, he opened his eyes and was met with the sight of Craig and Annie holding hands and approaching him with concerned looks on their faces. Perfect.

"Oh my gosh Tweek, are you alright? Should I get the nurse?" Annie asked, rushing to his side as if nervous he may collapse. Tweek looked up at Craig, scared to know what expression he would see. Annoyance? Disgust? Or worse, indifference.

Craig stood a few feet in front of him as Annie pressed the back of her hand to his forehead as if gauging his temperature. Had anyone else looked, they would say Craig didn't show any expression at all. But Tweek knew the smallest of Craig's tells. The tightness of his mouth paired with the smallest shift in his eyelids told Tweek that Craig was uncomfortable. Standing up straighter and softly brushing Annie's hand away from his face he pulled on a mask of a bemused smirk to hide behind. Thankful he was a better actor than he originally thought.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just freaked myself out. I'll see you two around." With that he kept his face as solid as possible to not show the cracks of his real heartache and turned back around the now empty hallway and out the doors.

Craig could see the gentle confusion on Annie's face as they watched Tweek leave and when she turned to him he simply shrugged before she could ask his opinion. After the winter dance he thought it was worth a shot to try and date Annie. They had gone to a couple movies and hung out every few days. She was easy to be around, at least when she wasn't trying to get him to do some sort of craft that involved mass amounts of glitter. They would have small arguments that glitter wasn't a color as she had claimed it as her favorite but otherwise things seemed like a normal relationship.

He didn't want to admit it to himself, but as the weeks went on he did sense she was trying to get a little closer over time. Sometimes instead of holding hands she would practically wrap herself around his arm or when sitting on a couch she would sit close enough to practically lean on him. It wasn't like he didn't like it, it reminded him a bit of when he would hang out with Tricia. But he knew that wasn't how it was supposed to feel. At least not when he compared it to how his friends felt when girls were that close.

After the dance Bebe went back to rarely talking to Clyde and he was like a sad sick puppy. What made it worse was it seemed like Bebe enjoyed having him pine over her like this. He would talk about how amazing it was to dance with her and how soft her hair felt against his cheek and it made Craig want to throw up. Token would just laugh and compare it to his time with Red, which made Craig want to throw up and die all at once.

Token had mentioned that after the dance he got a kiss goodnight and Craig had to stop him right there by reminding him that she was his cousin as Token dropped the subject with a blush on his dark cheeks. They had gone on a couple more dates after that but decided to call it quits around May. Token had been told it was so she could focus on year end finals, but Craig knew it was because she often went to camp over the summer and would have a new boyfriend there every year. He of course didn't tell that to Token.

But now that summer was nearly here he was wondering also if he was supposed to be doing something more with Annie. Maybe a kiss on the cheek? Would she want that? Would he?

"Craig, are you listening?" Annie's voice broke into his consciousness and he realized he hadn't heard what she had asked him.

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked as she smiled and rolled her eyes. She leaned forward slightly on the park bench they were sitting on so she could rest her elbows on her knees and placed her hand under her chin as she cocked her gaze back to him. They would spend a lot of time just sitting on that bench, either talking or in gentle silence.

"You always get stuck in your head. I asked if you could come to dinner with my family tomorrow. My grandparents are coming over and they said they wanted to meet you." She smiled brightly but Craig felt a sudden twist of panic in his stomach. With a lifetime of practice, he kept his face cool and calm he shrugged one shoulder in a non-committal manner.

"Maybe, if its okay with my dad." He offered as an answer, nerves bubbling in his throat. It was normal to feel nervous meeting your girlfriend's family. He knew that. Then why was his sudden thought to run? If he liked her he would do this. Right? From the corner of his eye he saw Annie glance down at her phone before jumping with a start.

"Oh gosh, I have to go!" She turn on the balls of her feet and before he could respond she bent slightly and placed a quick kiss on his cheek before she began speed walking away, shouting back "I'll talk to you later!"

He sat for a few moments, shocked still for some time until he processed what just happened. She kissed his cheek. Just went and did it. No warning or nothing. Is that how its supposed to happen? He remembered the awkward conversation Tweek and he had with PC Principal years ago about affirmative consent and how none of it was happening now. Wait, why was he thinking of Tweek? Stop that.

He touched his cheek, feeling the slick feeling of what must have been her lip gloss on his fingers and his cheek. It was strange and made him feel embarrassed so he quickly wiped it off with his sleeve. It did smell good though. He wondered if it tasted good too. He checked around to make sure no one could see him before bringing his fingers to his lips and brushed the gloss that was there against his own lips.

Hmm, feels interesting. Slippery. Kind of odd. He licked his lips, now curious if taste was why girls would wear it so often as it felt strange. He thought it would taste good too but it tasted overly sweet and artificial. Frowning, he spit out the taste and wiped the rest off with his sleeve again. Why on earth did Token say it was nice kissing girls who would wear this? He would much rather kiss someone who lasted normal. Maybe like mint toothpaste or chapstick or maybe like coffee.

No! Stop thinking like that. Craig continued to grow frustrated with himself as his thoughts would stray in a direction he knew it shouldn't. His dad was much happier with him again since he had a girlfriend, and Annie was really nice. Sighing in defeat, he accepted that he would just have to get used to slippery, overly sweet kisses. That's how girls liked to have their lips. And boys like himself were just soft skin. Maybe a little chapped or broken from playing in the weather or from biting from nerves, but still soft and warm...

Craig hung his head, shame pulsing through him with each terrified heartbeat.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Summer had come with more heat than it had in the previous years. Tweek, Clyde, Token and Butters were all walking to the community pool, determined to get Butters into the deep end of the pool and more confident in swimming.

"Really dude, its gonna be fine," Clyde was saying as he slung an arm over Butters's lean shoulders. "We will all be there and we won't let you drown." Butters let slip a small whimper of nerves.

"Clyde, knock it off." Token snapped with a quick slap to the back of his head. "Seriously, everything will be taken slow. We will start on the shallow end and work on floating okay?" Token always was a calmer voice filled with sense and resolve. Tweek liked to think he could become the world's best negotiator, he could get anyone to agree with him.

Tweek was nervous as well, he knew that Jimmy would be meeting them there as well as Craig. And Craig's new girlfriend. He had heard from Clyde that he and Annie had broken up, something about a fight about a family dinner. And already he was with someone new. As they approached the gate they saw Jimmy waving one of his crutches in the air to get their attention.

"Over here f-f-f-fellas!" Jimmy called out and the energy of the group seemed to spike with the excitement of playing in the pool with friends. As Tweek approached, he noticed how Craig was leaning forward on the pool chair, almost like he was leaning away from the lean and bikini clad Nelly. Oh, so she is his new girlfriend.

"Hey guys!" She smiled softly at the new arrivals. He hair was up in a sloppy bun and he noticed that with extra sun her freckles seemed more evident. Tweek thought that was kind of cool, his skin would do the same and he didn't know it was something others would have too.

"Nelly, come on!" A girl's voice called from a large group of them that were lazing about the wide steps of the shallow end of the pool. Craig turned his head slightly as she let out an exaggerated sigh and stood up and adjusted her suit.

"They'll just keep yelling. I'll see you later 'kay?" She smirked and reached a hand into Craig's shiny black hair, ruffling it in a tender motion. Tweek found against the muscles in his face that twitched to let out a groan. Craig simply nodded his head once.

"Yeah." He said, watching her leave for a second before turning his gaze to his friends with a relaxed grin. "So how are you guys?"

"We're getting this little bean in that water to learn how to swim like a man is how we are!" Clyde announced with a hand on Butters's shoulder and his chest puffed out, looking like a tiny version of his own dad. Craig and Jimmy looked briefly at Butters as he tried to shrink away from Clyde's grip before Jimmy started to chuckle and Craig frowned.

"You don't know how to swim yet?" Craig asked.

"My parents didn't teach me and when I would try on my own they would stop me and ground me for scaring them that I would drown." Butters was staring down at his fingers as they fiddled with the tie strings of his trunks.

Craig nodded slightly and then turned his attention to Clyde, the smallest hint of play in his eyes that only 4 of them could notice.

"Hey Clyde, you have your phone on you?" Craig asked, his tone calm, no indicator of his intention that they could find.

"No, I just left it home. That way I wouldn't lose it." Clyde answered, turning slightly to drop his towel on the empty chair next to him.

"Oh." Craig didn't ask anything further, instead he launched from his chair and locked himself around Clyde's middle, effectively pulling him off Butters and landing themselves in the cool waters of the pool. The 4 boys still standing burst into laughter as Clyde and Craig popped their heads back up, Craig grinning and Clyde angrily splashing water at anyone and everyone with screams of "NOT FAIR" "JERKS" and "I'LL GET YOU". Taking this as their cue, both Jimmy and Token leapt into the water next to Clyde, sending a huge wave over him and Craig as Tweek clutched at his side as it ached from laughing.

"Oh geez, you fellas aren't going to do that to me are ya?" Butters was standing behind the pool chairs now, eyeing the water as if it were a rabid animal.

"No, we wouldn't. At least not until you are a strong swimmer." Tweek managed after catching his breath. He stood and pulled his t-shirt off, placing it and his towel down before walking over to the shallow end near the girls, Butters following hesitantly. Normally the other boys would hang back when Tweek would talk or interact with the girls, claiming that girls were boring or something like that, but Tweek found them to be just like the guys when it came to hanging out with them. For some reason the girls they had always grown up with had decided to make Tweek an "honorary girl" once word spread that he was officially out and he found it both sweet and silly.

"Hey ladies, mind if we squeeze past?" He asked, taking the first step into the water but the rest of the steps blocked by their bodies lounging in the water as they kept their heads above to talk.

"Course not babe." Bebe said, signaling with her head for the girls in his immediate path to shift away. "Hey Butters, you okay?" Bebe had turned her attention to the slightly shaking boy and Tweek turned and reached a hand out to him.

"Come on dude. Its just water. And it won't come higher than our stomachs." Tweek kept his arm extended, waiting for Butters to take his hand and follow him in as a mixture of encouraging words came from the girls. Butters reached a shaky hand forward and clasped it tightly in his hand before taking the first step in. To the annoyance of both boys, several of the girls all smiled and let out a chorus of "awws".

"Wait, Tweek, is Butters your new boyfriend?" Wendy asked as she stood from one of the lower steps to get face to face with him. Tweek could feel Butters hand grow incredibly strong as his shaking stopped but his grip tightened in panic.

"No, he's straight! I'm just helping him with swimming." Tweek said in hopes he sounded convincing to save his friend from the possibility of a rumor spreading. "Besides, he isn't really my type." He shrugged at Wendy before he realized what he said. "Sorry Butters!"

But Butters seemed to think that was funny however and let out a few soft giggles before he let go of his hand, seemingly more comfortable now.

"It's okay buddy, you aren't my type either." Butters smiled but Tweek could see his gaze drift just slightly past himself and over his shoulder. That's right, he had seen Kenny and his sister Karen practicing riding her bike in the parking lot. Butters must have a perfect view in that spot of the pool to see beyond the fence and at the boy and his sister.

"Hold on, did I hear you right that Butters can't swim?" Bebe asked, standing now as well and making her way to Butters, locking her arm into his. "Butters, I'm practically a mermaid. I can totally help you with swimming. As soon as we get to high school I'm going to be on the swim team." She added with a confident flip of her long curls. Tweek hadn't thought to ask any of the girls so now he felt foolish. Of course Bebe would be better at this, she could be seen at the pool doing impressive swimming techniques all summer long since they were 7.

"Oh, really? If it isn't a bother." Butters stumbled through his words.

"Totally not!" Bebe exclaimed. "By this time next week you'll be able to swim the English Channel."

"What's that?" Butters asked, again his lack of geographical knowledge showing itself.

"Never mind, let's get started." She continued walking forward and past Tweek who felt rather useless now. He turned and looked at the other guys, seeing that the only one looking their way was Craig. But as soon as he locked eyes with him, Craig turned away and dropped below the water's surface.

Tweek wanted to think he was looking at him, but then he remembered that Nelly was sitting on a step just behind him and he was more likely admiring her. That was definitely the look he had on his face, he wore it when with Stripe all the time. Clearly with that, he had to have been looking at her and not him.

Letting go of a small sigh he walked over to Butters and Bebe where she was having him get used to the water near his face.

\------------------------------------------------------

"What are we gonna be for Halloween this year guys?" Clyde asked with a mouthful of food. He glanced expectantly at the boys sitting with him at the lunch table, all of them looking back with slight looks of annoyance or disgust.

"Dude, school j-j-just started the other week, Hall-all-alloween isn't for another month." Jimmy pointed out as he poked at his cafeteria food with a fork.

"Did we want to do a group costume thing maybe?" Token asked, eyeing the disappointed frown on Clyde's face as it shifted to a bright smile of excitement.

"As long as it isn't too complicated. Gnn, I can't do anything too complicated!" Tweek said, biting the tip of his plastic spoon and instantly warping the structure. Craig wanted to pull the spoon away from him, get him to focus, but he just stayed as still as he could.

Nelly was still Craig's girlfriend, but he wasn't feeling much like he was her boyfriend. He knew there were things he should be doing or want to be doing that a boyfriend would do. Some of them were simple acts of being nice. Which was not something he showed to everyone. But when she would ask his opinion on how she looked that day or if he wanted to spend more time together his response seemed to always be the wrong one. He wasn't saying she looked bad, but she would frown when he would say she looked fine. She would pout when he would say that he wanted to head home or already had plans with his friends. Dating is confusing.

"Hello, Earth to spaceman Craig!" Clyde was snapping his fingers in front of Craig's face and he realized he had been lost in his head, unknowingly staring at Tweek's neck at the edge of his collar. He also saw as he smacked Clyde's hand away that Tweek had a slight glow of pink in his cheeks that made his freckles seem more evident.

"What do you want?" He asked Clyde, trying to swallow down what that small blush threatened to bring up.

"What do you think we should go as for Halloween? If we do a group look we need to start planning." Clyde answered with an eye roll that was immediately discredited by the eager smile and slight bounce in his body.

"I don't know. I should talk with Nelly I guess if she wants to do anything." Craig said, now straightening up in his seat to scan the lunch room to try and locate her. As the summer had gone on he had grown a few inches in height, easily the tallest boy in 7th grade. However Wendy and Nicole had him beat by 2 inches as they also had their growth spurts that summer. He pretended to not care, but he knew it wouldn't matter because girls would get tall first but he knew boys keep getting taller when girls stop. He would have them beat soon enough.

Spotting Nelly sitting in another corner of the lunch room with a group of the girls in class he stood up and made his way over, leaving Clyde to call out after him.

"Hey." Craig said as he approached and stood just to Nelly's side. She turned and a slighted strained smile pulled at her lips. Ugh, great.

"Hey, Craig. Listen, babe, can we talk?" She said, the table of girls growing quiet with nervous glances between the two of them.

"Sure." He shrugged, keeping his air of being too cool but thoroughly confused as to what she would want. She stood up and took his hand, pulling him out into the hallway and around a corner where they didn't have an audience.

"What's up?" He asked, putting his hand in his jacket pocket after she let it go and made note of her tightly crossed arms.

"I'm starting to think you don't like me anymore." She said, a soft sadness behind her eyes. "You don't like hanging out as much and you haven't even tried to kiss me yet." Craig felt his stomach grow hollow.

"Oh." He kept his hands in his pockets and turned his gaze down. He didn't know what he was supposed to say. She probably wanted to hear him apologize, but he would tell her she could come along when hanging out with his friends. She would say no. And though she didn't wear lipgloss like Annie had, he never felt the want to kiss her.

"Oh?" She replied back, one eyebrow raised and giving off the impression of annoyance. "That's all you have to say?"

"Well, I don't know what else to say." He shrugged, annoyance creeping into his voice now. "What do you want from me, I'm 12, I don't know what all is supposed to happen."

"Well, for starters," she sighed and glared at him hard while taking a step closer to him, making him feel like he was shrinking from her gaze. "Do you still think I'm pretty?"

"Yes." That was obvious. Anyone could agree she was a pretty girl. She took another step closer to him now.

"And do you want to kiss me?" There was something different about the way she asked this question though, like she was trying to sound more grown up. As he looked at her and glanced at her lips, he still felt no urge to move closer. In fact, he wanted to turn away and flip her off in the process. Instead he spoke in a small voice.

"Not really."

Silence hung between them for what felt like a torturous amount of time for Craig when he dared to glance back at her and immediately regretted it. There was a quiver in her lips as she frowned and her eyes seemed too wet to be good. She wasn't looking at his face but just straight forward and through him. Guilt flooded through him for making her so upset, but he knew it was the truth and that you shouldn't lie to your girlfriend. His dad had always reminded him of that.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't. Maybe I'm just a late bloomer. It's nothing to do with you." He said and felt his shoulders concave slightly into himself, as if his body was trying to implode and hide forever. What was wrong with him?

"Okay." She nodded, her eyes still refusing to look at him as her lips became a tight line and a tear steaked silently down her cheek. "But I think we should break up. I want more. And I guess you aren't interested in that." She said all of this with an even tone, but between words he could hear the breaks in her breath. Before he could think of what to say to try and make her and himself feel better about all of this she turned on her heel and bolted back down the hall before diving into the girl's room.

Craig let go of the breath he didn't know he had been holding and turned to fall back onto the lockers and slide down to the floor. He hung his head in his hands and stared at the floor. Another failure. Why couldn't he just get to that kiss phase? It couldn't be that big of a deal. Nelly wanted it, Annie definitely hinted that she did too, and Tweek had seemed very eager too...

Internal rage pulse through his head and down his arms as he flung his arm out and punched at the lockers to his side. Stop thinking about Tweek like that! You aren't gay! You will not be gay! Everyone likes you now better than then. Your dad is happier, your mother smiles more, the girls all seem to like you too! Stop thinking back to Tweek and his lips and his eyes and his warmth... STOP!

\-----------------------------------------

Tweek was excited, he had tried out for the soccer team once spring was coming and he made forward. To celebrate his parents put out a special cookie with each large coffee order of a cookie decorated like a soccer ball. It wasn't the way most parents would celebrate a success for their kid, but he knew they meant well by it. And what made it really impressive is he was only 1 of the 2 guys picked for the team, the other being Kevin Stoley. He didn't realize Kevin was even interested in something that wasn't Star Wars or Star Trek, but he actually made a great defender. The only downside to joining the team however came from Eric Cartman.

Cartman didn't care for sports in the slightest, at least not with playing them. But once he had heard that Tweek had made a team that mostly consisted of 8th graders, Cartman decided he no longer wanted to be tolerant with Tweek being gay. It was like he made it his personal mission to gay bash him at every opportunity, making jokes about how Tweek's favorite part of practice and games are the showers or how he must feel like he's in Heaven in the locker rooms.

Feeling tense one day as they had an important game that afternoon, Tweek was already on edge while walking to class with Jimmy and Kyle one day when he heard another taunt aimed his way from Cartman. Before Kyle could retort as he usually did, Tweek yelled out instead.

"Fuck you Cartman, you're just pissed because you know your mom gets more action in a week than you will ever get in your life!" Tweek felt the insult rip its way out from his throat and watched as the entire hallway stopped and stared. Some faces looked at the two of them with bated breath, possibly anticipating a fight. Others looked at Tweek with awe and some with a gleam of laughter in their eyes. While only a few looked at Cartman with smirks of acknowledgement of his mother's reputation. Next to him both Jimmy and Kyle stared at him with their mouths gapping open in stunned hilarity.

Cartman's shocked face was breaking slowly into a grimace as the silence began to crack from chuckles coming from the onlookers. Before Cartman could respond the first to really break was Kyle.

"Yeah, Fatass, fuck off and go cry to your whore for a mother!" Kyle shouted with a grin of elation never leaving his face as he patted Tweek on the back and then pulled his shoulder to guide him onward towards class with Jimmy laughing and doing his best to catch up as the rest of the crowd began cheering, laughing and throwing taunts back at Cartman.

Normally a situation like this would have made Tweek shaking in panic and anxiety at not only what he had just done but also from all the consequences that would follow not only for himself but for all others involved. But as he felt a small chuckle rise in his chest as a smirk eased its way onto his face, he felt completely at ease. He didn't care what Cartman could do or would try to do. The entire hallway was on his side in that moment. And he knew that Cartman could see that too. Finally it seemed like Eric Cartman had been put in his place.

Word had spread quickly as it does in a town that thrives on insanity of what Tweek had said to Cartman and by the next day Tweek was greeted with applause upon entering the school. Rumor had it that Cartman and his mother had put their house up for sale and they were moving to Nebraska to be closer to her family. Somehow, Tweek had broken Cartman and the entire town was free from the sadistic bigot that inhabited there. As he walked to his locker, feeling awkward as is already from the applause and shouts of praise he continued to receive, when he began to reach his hand to the lock a body leaned on the locker next to him that he hadn't been this close to in nearly 2 years.

"I heard what you said to Cartman" Craig said, his tone neutral to the untrained ear but Tweek could hear the exuberance. "Man, I wish I was there to see his face." Tweek looked up, noting for the first time how tall Craig had gotten. They still hung out in group settings and he would see him on his way to baseball practice while he was at soccer, but being inches apart made Tweek feel like his skin was burning without the pain. Most of his baby fat was gone from his face and left his cheekbones and jawline more defined. And his braces seemed to have done a lot of work as his smile was practically perfect. Tweek felt like he had never seen someone so beautiful. But he swallowed quickly, clearing his mind before he could respond.

"Thanks dude, it was pretty great." He smiled up at Craig, trying to keep his gaze friendly to not let his want give himself away. How could he still crave this boy who turned him down? He could travel the world and feel like he still wouldn't find anyone better, or even equal, to Craig. For a small moment the two of them looked at each other until an awkward bubble grew around them. Craig turned his gaze away and made to adjust his strap as he stood erect.

"I'll see you around, yeah?" Before Tweek could properly respond Craig had begun walking down the hallway, leaving a small breeze in his wake. Tweek let himself enjoy that moment for all it was as it carried the clean scent that was distinctly Craig, even after all this time.

"TWEEK!" Butters came sprinting down the hall with his face lit up like he was just told Christmas was coming early. "Is it true?! Eric is leaving?!"

"That's what I've been hearing." He answered, still basking in the lingering bit of Craig before turning back to his locker. "Who would have thought I would be the one to finally crack that asshole."

"Well, to tell the truth, I think his mom had been waiting for another thing to happen just as an excuse to leave. My mom was saying to my dad last night that that ol' Liane was growing bored and needed fresh meat or something." Butters said, a slightly confused expression pulling at his brown. "What boredom has to do with meat though I don't get."

Tweek couldn't help but chuckle at this when he heard another amused laugh come from a few steps away.

"Sweet, innocent Leo. Please don't ever change." Kenny along with Kyle, Stan, Wendy and Jamie had all been walking past. Kenny reached his hand out to ruffle the pale blonde hair on top of Butters's head and gave a quick wink before they all continued their way down the hall. Though the group was all facing away as they continued, Tweek was very aware of the glowing beacon Butters had become as he blushed from that show of affection Kenny gave him.

"You okay there dude?" Tweek asked, wondering in the back of his head if that was what he would look like when Craig was near. How embarrassing!

"What? Huh, oh, yeah, I'm alright." Butters shook his head slightly but the blush remained as they began to make their way to class as well. It seemed the entire school was elated that Eric Cartman was finally gone.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

It was becoming increasingly more obvious to Craig, no matter how much he tried to deny it to himself or that it was something other than what it was, that he was not a late bloomer. He knew his body was reacting and changing. He knew his wants were pointing him somewhere. He knew what thoughts would slip into his dreams and leave him feeling strange and sometimes messy in the morning. But still he refused to say it to himself.

He would refuse to acknowledge how his heart would pound against his ribs when he saw the sweat on his brow or the way his mouth watered when he could see the shift in his uniform to show his creamy skin. He wouldn't accept that when he would smile at him all he wanted was to press his lips against his or that the memory of the feeling of his lips would come to him late at night and make his skin burn with want. He denied the instinct to stand closer, to reach his arms out and pull him close to his body, to run his fingers through his wild blonde hair. He hated that he felt these things. He hated what they must have meant. He hated what he knew that would mean to everyone else.

All these feelings of hate and denial left him feeling more miserable every day. When he wasn't at baseball practice or playing a game, all he wanted was to continue hitting something or running further. If he could keep himself distracted maybe then he could keep these thoughts and feelings at bay.

And that was how, with the beginning of 8th grade, Craig had become known as a bad kid.

Similar to before he had been paired with Tweek he found himself at the counselor's office or in detention more often than not. He often would skip classes to vandalize some old property that was long abandoned, breaking windows and busting through walls. If he was in class he wasn't paying attention, causing disruptions, getting in fights or mouthing off to staff. He knew he was spiraling into a person he didn't want to be. A person he wasn't. But he would see and feel the look of concern from Tweek and the internalize hatred would explode.

"Craig, we need to talk to you." Token had cornered him in the boy's restroom one day, flocked by Clyde, Jimmy and Tweek. They all wore expressions that screamed both disappointment and grief. He had been nursing a bloody lip from a fight he had gotten into just a few moments before so he hadn't been paying attention to the door.

"About?" He knew what, he wasn't stupid. They had all individually come to talk with him, even Stan and them would try and talk with him. Each time it would lead to an argument or he would just walk away with a middle finger raised. But now with 4 on 1, he wasn't going to be able to leave.

"You know d-d-d-damn well about." Jimmy said, his tone in the rarely used serious setting. "You have b-b-been acting like a j-j-j-jackass for weeks."

"So?" He threw the damp and bloodied paper towel into the trash and saw from his peripheral vision Tweek and Clyde exchange a quick glance before Token responded.

"So, it isn't you." Token snapped at him, surprising him to look at him full on. Token was usually straight forward and could be a bit of a smart ass at times, but he rarely lost his temper. His reaction also triggered a response from both Clyde and Tweek; Clyde breaking into a silent sob and Tweek letting a nervous squeak out and a hand flew into his hair. And despite all this Craig had to resist the urge to reach out and carefully thread his fingers with Tweek's to have him release his hair from damage. And that want caused his internalized hatred to roar.

"How do you know it isn't me?! As if any of you guys really know me!" He bellowed at them as Clyde cried harder and Tweek became more anxious and pulled at his clothes and hair. He felt sick to his stomach that he was making his friends feel like this, but he was so afraid they would see through him.

Token stepped closer, now just inches from his face with a hardened expression on his features, making him more intimidating than Craig had ever seen him.

"Keep lying to yourself Craig. We know you better than you know yourself. So until you can pull your head out of your ass, fuck off." Token said, voice even and cold. He turned and began to leave, Jimmy following and grabbing a now hysterical Clyde on his way. Tweek stalled for the smallest moment, his movements stopped and a look that must have mirrored his own painted his face. Heartbreak. Tweek opened his mouth like he was about to say something, and Craig wished he would. That Tweek might just save him from his own path of self destruction. But he closed it again, shook his head slightly, and followed the others out. Leaving Craig all alone with a broken lip and even more broken spirit.

\-----------------------------------------

Tweek and the other guys were all serious with Craig when they tried to confront him for his reckless behavior, but Tweek couldn't help but want to do more than just confront him. He wanted to smack sense into him. He wanted to scream that he was so much better than this. He wanted to grab him and shake him to make him realize what he was doing. But more than anything, when he would see the sadness that hid in Craig's eyes, he wanted to kiss his eyelids so that when he opened his eyes again the sadness would be gone. He wanted to hold him tight until he would let himself finally cry. 

Tweek wasn't sure what it was that was bothering Craig, but he knew him well enough to know there was something. And as the school year continued, it seemed like Craig kept bouncing back and forth from trying to be nicer to back to the reckless asshole. It seemed as spring came closer like his only reason for trying was to stay on the baseball team. 

Then the game against Conifer happened. Tweek decided to go as he didn't have soccer that day and Clyde and Butters came along too. They wanted to show Craig that even with his new attitude they still cared about him and wanted him to do well. Craig was at bat in the 6th inning. The pitcher had been throwing a few foul balls that day, some really close to hitting the kids batting. Tweek was terrified by that guy, he shouldn't be still playing with throws that dangerous. But he stayed in his seat, twisting in his seat and chewing at his lip while Butters muttered soft words of comfort and Clyde chewed on his nails. There was the pitch and the loud sound of connection.

But the connection wasn't the sound of a bat to ball. It was a ball to bone. Craig crumpled to the ground, screaming in pain and clutching his forearm tight to his chest as the coaches from both teams came running to him. Tweek felt his vision darken and tunnel, his only focus that of Craig between the many legs that surrounded him as he continued to scream and cry. Tweek's instincts had him in a full panic, he didn't even realize that both Butters and Clyde had their arms wrapped around him to keep him in his seat as he shook violently. Craig had been hurt badly and all he wanted was to run to him and hold him. The ache of this want nearly had him getting sick, bringing stomach acid to his mouth. Clyde, being stronger than most gave him credit for, must have decided it was time to go and scooped Tweek up and tossed him over his shoulder and began to quickly leave the stands, Butters following behind as fast as he could. 

The next morning at school, Tweek saw Craig walking down the hall with a cast over his arm and a few doodles of stars and planets already on the dark blue covering. He was walking towards his locker with his eyes downward but the crowd parting for him without a second thought. Tweek felt his stomach twisting in nerves but he gripped the straps of his bag on his shoulders tightly and took the steps closer.

"Hey Craig." Tweek said, trying to sound casual but the concern evident in his volume and tone. "How are you feeling?" He could hear a small chuckle come from Craig, as if it was a funny question. 

"I'm feeling high as a kite actually." Craig looked up, his gaze lazy and his smile lopsided. It was strange and unlike Craig, and it made Tweek feel more scared than when the ball broke his arm.

"What do you mean?" The panicked squeak making the words sound off. Craig reached his free hand into his pant pocket and pulled an orange bottle out full of large pills and gave it a little shake. 

"Pain meds." Craig rolled his eyes slightly, as if the answer had been obvious. "I did have some fucker break my arm if you hadn't noticed." Tweek could have punched him for being so blind and harsh. Of course he noticed, how could he not?! He was there when it happened! He could nearly feel the pain of it himself from the sound of his screams. Instead Tweek felt his jaw clench tight and a grimace tighten his lips. 

"Don't be such a jerk, Craig." Unable to stand having his heart broken further, Tweek gave him one last hard look before he began to storm away. He had madenit about three steps however when he heard Craig call out his name, stopping him in his tracks.

Tweek turned and looked over his shoulder back at Craig, hoping to see a sad, regretful or even pleading look. Instead when he looked back he saw the usual frown that held Craig's features when he was hiding his actual feelings and a middle finger raised in his direction. Defeat and finality soaked his heart and he turned away from the boy he still loved and he walked away, intent to try and never look back again. 

The following day Tweek sat at the piano, only a few hours until the spring music showcase, and he had been practicing his piece again and feeling the stress and anxiety of performing for many people cause his fingers to fumble over the keys over and over. Feeling frustrated he let out a groan and dropped his head onto the keys, hearing the awful sound that matched his mood. 

"Tweek, hey buddy, you doing okay? I thought you were going to play Lost Boy by Ruth whoever, not a mess." Kevin had slid into the music room, the sound of his cleats like many tap shoes on the linoleum floor. He must have been getting ready for soccer practice and sent to find Tweek. 

"Yeah, just over stressing about tonight." Tweek admitted as he grabbed his bag from the floor to follow Kevin out of the room and down the hall. 

"Are you sure it's just stress for tonight? I saw that interaction you had with Craig yesterday." Kevin probed and though Tweek wanted to object, he knew he had hit the nail on the head. A sigh of defeat left Tweek's lungs and Kevin nodded, a small smirk of pride on his lips as he had guessed it correctly. 

"I'm just really worried about him." Tweek tried deflecting, holding his all consuming love for the asshole as deep inside himself as he could. "I feel he is going to get himself into a place or situation he won't be able to get out of."

"That's on him, Tweek. He isn't your responsibility. And you deserve to have friends who want you around." Kevin smiled softly at him, but Tweek couldn't return it. Instead he shrugged and continued towards the changing room in silence. 

Hours later, on a stage bathed in light so bright he could barely see the faces of the people in the audience, Tweek found he wasn't nearly as nervous now that he had gotten some physical tension out of his body during practice. He had chosen a song both he and Butters felt they related to, even if it was sung by a girl, and it was a simple and sweet enough melody to play while also singing along. He didn't usually sing while playing, but this show counted as half their grade for the class so he figured he might as well make it good. His fingers moved over the keys and his voice carried out into the crowd. As he finished the last few notes of the song, he felt like he had released his feeling of being lost and alone and felt freer than he had in years. Claps erupted from the crowd as he stood and took his bow before making his way off the stage and back to the backstage exit. His arms were shaking in nerves, hoping he hadn't messed up and not known when suddenly he felt a slight body collide to his side with a cheerful sound

"Gosh Tweek, that was sure good!" Butters was hugging him awkwardly, but released quickly after and followed Tweek down the hall towards the music room. "I didn't know you could sing so nice, it was great! I think some people were in tears, I sure do!" 

"Thanks Butters, but I don't think it was that great." Tweek could feel a slight blush on his cheeks of embarrassment. Butters is really sweet but could be a bit much in Tweek's opinion. "I didn't mess up did I?"

"Oh gosh no! You did it perfect I think." Butters was still smiling but a small twitch alerted Tweek to something that was on his mind.

"You okay Butters?" Tweek asked now that they had made it into the music room where others couldn't interrupt.

"Well sure, I'm alright." Butters smiled and then it immediately dropped as if he decided to let the facade down. "Actually, well, I wanted to ask a favor."

"What kind of favor?" Tweek asked, feeling a nervous bubble building inside his stomach.

"Well, I've been trying to get Kenny to kiss me or ask me out, something! I've been flirting as best I can by golly and he seems to not even realize! So I'm starting to wonder if maybe he doesn't want to kiss me or thinks I won't be good at it. I think I will be good at kisses. Its not like I've never had a kiss before, but I haven't had one with a boy and now I wonder if that makes a difference or not. Or maybe I'm just not cute enough or he only sees me as a friend. But no, he flirts so much with me, more than I see him with anyone else!" Butters started pouring the words out so fast that Tweek felt like he lost the point somewhere. Shaking his head in confusion he grabbed Butters's small shoulders to get him to stop. 

"Butters, stop. What is the favor?" Tweek asked, becoming increasingly more anxious as he saw the nerves in Butters's eyes.

"Well, I guess its a little weird, so you can say no." Butters said, casting his eyes down as a blush tickled across his pale cheeks.   
"But, uh, will you let me practice by kissing you?" Butters looked back up through his lashes and if Tweek wasn't head over heels for Craig he would have been very turned on by the look and the question. But his heart began to panic.

"What?!" Tweek released Butters's shoulders and instead had his hands reach into his hair as handfuls were now being pulled on. "Why would you wanna practice on me?!" 

"You're the only other gay person I know! At least the only one who is out." Butters began to rub his knuckles together, his own nervous tick taking over. "It wouldn't mean nothing, just to make sure I can do it." Butters dropped his hands, his face set and determined. "When I finally get to kiss Kenny, I want to blow his mind."

This strong statement paired with the truth that Tweek was the only out kid had him feeling trapped. A good friend would help with this right? 

"Ggrrr, just do it quickly before I change my mind!" Tweek blurted out before he could take it back and saw a shocked look on Butters's face before it shifted to a nervous and tender one instead. Tweek held still, hands at his sides and his eyes squeezed shut. When he felt Butters's hand cupping his jaw and cheek along with the warmth breath on his face, he let himself just accept it. 

When Butters pressed his lips against Tweek's it was soft and warm. There was a sweet, gentleness to it. The kiss lingered like this for a few moments, shifting from kiss to pull away. And then they became a bit more. More pressure, more heat, shorter pauses. Tweek felt his mind begin to cloud over. This is what he wanted with Craig. That growing want and need that each kiss both satisfied but left the feeling of needing more. Before he realized it his hands had also reached forward, pulling the body closer and a small gasp brought him back. This wasn't Craig he was kissing. It was Butters. And that gasp hadn't come from Butters. It had come from Craig.

Tweek and Butters released each other immediately and stared in panicked silence as Craig stood in the doorway, hand still on the handle as Tweek saw a single tear escape Craig's left eye before he turned and took off. The shock wore off in that instant and Tweek ran to the door and yanked it open, wishing to catch Craig before he got away to explain. He had to beg him not to out Butters. He had to explain that it was just a kiss, that he wasn't with Butters. But he also needed to ask why he was even there, why he was in that hallway, in that doorway. Why he had gasped and why he had begun to cry. 

Tweek's mind was spiraling into a frenzy but Craig was no where to be seen. Butters had shown up behind him, out of breath and a look of terror on his face.

"Oh no, oh no, oh God! He isn't going to tell everyone is he?!" Butters was practically hiding behind his hands as he was shaking in his place. 

"No," Tweek said breathlessly, clutching at his clothes and trying to settle his own panic. "Craig is an asshole, but he would never out someone or spread rumors." Tweek seemed it unnecessary to add the main reason Craig wouldn't do that is because he found it pointless and a waste of time. Craig valued casual, normal and simple things. The most complex things Craig ever cared for was astrology and Tweek. Well, maybe just astrology.

"Why did he run off?" Butters was going to rub his knuckles raw if he kept going so Tweek reached a hand over and placed it over both small hands to stop him before he broke skin.

"I don't know..." Tweek paused, wondering the same thing. "I'll call him when I get home." Tweek glanced at his phone and saw the time, noting that Butters would have only 10 minutes to make it home if he left right now. "You should go before you get grounded again, I'll talk to you tomorrow." 

"Oh geez, you're right!" Butters yelped and began sprinting down the hall to the exit that would give him a more direct way home. Stomach still in knots, heart pounding in both the thrill of a kiss and the ache of wanting it from a different set of lips and his mind in a confused mess, Tweek went back to the music room and gathered up his things.

By the time he made it home he had tried calling Craig 10 times, each time having his call sent to voice-mail. On the final attempt he figured he should just leave a message and send a text as well. Some sort of explanation of what he saw an a plea for his silence for Butters's sake.

'Hey, I know it must have been weird what you walked in on and there is a totally innocent explanation. Please just don't say anything, Butters isn't ready to come out. Please call me back so we can talk.'

\----------------------------------------

Craig felt like he was drowning in sorrow. He couldn't breathe and he ached everywhere. By the time he had made it home his tears had stopped but his agony hadn't lessened. He ran straight to his room, not bothering to stop when his dad yelled at him for bursting through the door the way he had. He threw himself on his bed, favoring his broken arm, not wanting to give himself more pain than he was already in.

It was all over. He could never try. He couldn't tell Tweek the truth that he himself was so horrified to even think. Tweek was living his life, finding his own happiness and his own love. And Craig had been the moron who had given it all away. And for what? His father's acceptance? He was so upset he felt the need to throw up but hadn't eaten anything all day and had nothing to throw up. He reached out to grab at his water bottle when his hand knocked over his prescription bottle. 

Hearing the rattle of the pills, feeling the inescapable pain and heartache, knowing he had never and could never feel for anyone the way he did for Tweek and also knowing the shame, disappointment and disgust his family would feel if they knew sent his thoughts on a new path. A darker, final path. His breath settled, his lungs eased and his vision cleared. 

He knew what his choice was. His only option. And he began to plan.

\------------------------------------------

The next morning Tweek waited near Craig's locker right up until the first class bell rang and he ran to class, late already. Craig must be skipping today. He might have texted Clyde though. He usually did as Clyde would tag along on the rare occasion. He would have to wait for his next class though to ask.

"Clyde, have you heard from Craig today?" Tweek asked as he saw Clyde come around the corner and met him halfway between the class and him.

"Yeah, he texted, it was kinda weird though." Clyde answered, a strange look on his face that made Tweek nervous. Did he imply what he saw last night?

"What did he say?" Tweek tried to keep his voice even, but he could feel his body begin to twitch. Clyde reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone and flipping through his messages to get to Craig.

"See for yourself." Clyde offered Tweek his phone and he began to read quickly.

'I'm sorry. I have to do this. Please always remember me. Tell the guys I'll miss them. Tell Tweek I would redo that night if I could. I'm so sorry.'

Tweek felt like he was going to be sick as his stomach fell. He looked at when it was sent; 35 minutes ago. Something was wrong. Very very wrong. And Tweek wasn't going to let Craig destroy himself again.

Nearly throwing Clyde's phone back at him he dropped his bag and took off for the doors, ignoring the confused yells Clyde and several others sent his way. Gritting down on his teeth, he pulled his energy into his legs and propelled himself as fast as he could, taking off in the direction of Craig's house. By this time of day both his parents as well as his sister would be gone for the day but they had a bad habit of forgetting to lock the door, Craig usually the only one to remember. Tweek hoped that this was the case today. As he rounded the corner to Craig's house, he set his eyes on his window and felt a new surge of adrenaline push him even faster. 

Praying he wasn't about to immediately regret it, he turned the doorknob and burst through without stopping, thankful he didn't just body slam a door, and turned to run up the stairs and to Craig's room. Deep panic and dread filled him as he approached and found that once his hand was on the handle he could barely breathe from the fear of what he might find. Taking a deep breath he pushed the door open and his eyes found a sight he would never unsee.

Sprawled across his bed in an awkward position, his legs hanging off the side as if he had once been sitting, Craig was pale and his eyes closed. If he didn't know any better he would assume he was sleeping. He was still wearing the clothes Tweek had seen him in last night and a empty water bottle lay next to him. In his unbroken arm's hand Tweek could see an orange bottle without a cap. Tweek ran up to Craig, practically straddling him as he grabbed the bottle and found it completely empty. It was only a few days ago he had seen that it was nearly full. Tweek felt like his heart had stopped when he realized exactly what Craig had done. As if perfectly filed away in his mind for all the different paranoid driven survival tricks, Tweek moved himself off of Craig and rolled him onto his side before pulling his jaw open and forcefully shoving some fingers down Craig's throat, hoping it wasn't too late. 

A small sound of gagging came from Craig's throat, trying to reject Tweek's fingers and Tweek felt like he had just heard the most beautiful sound in the world. He gave one of his fingers a wiggle, feeling it aggravate Craig's uvula even further and before he could fully retract his hand, the contents of Craig's stomach emptied itself across the bed and onto the floor. Tweek could see the pills had still maintained their form, hopefully meaning his body hadn't absorbed too much. Relief flooded Tweek as he heard Craig take a few shallow breathes and he placed his fingers against the side of Craig's neck, feeling a weak and slow pulse, but a pulse non the less. Reaching into his pocket he grabbed his phone and called the emergency dispatch. When the dispatcher had asked the type of emergency however, eyeing the words on a note next to Craig's knee, he lied and said that Craig had accidentally overdosed. As he heard the sirens coming closer, knowing he had only a few moments, he grabbed the letter and shoved it into his pocket. 

As the paramedics began loading Craig onto the gurney and started to collect his vitals, one of them turned to Tweek and asked what had happened. Hand still in his pocket and grasping the letter, knowing the consequences that would come if it was known that he had done this on purpose, Tweek lied. He told the paramedic he had a free period and had come to check on him because his arm was hurting more. He claimed that when he got to Craig he had been slightly coherent and said he may have taken too many on accident. He claimed that Craig had gotten sick and then passed out and that was when Tweek called. With a slight look of disbelief, the paramedic wrote it all down and left with the others, now pulling out a phone to call the hospital to inform them they were coming. 

Tweek stayed for a few minutes after they had left, sitting at Craig's desk and trying to steady his own breath. Craig had tried to kill himself. And the note in his pocket was his explanation why. As Tweek began to leave the house, tears began to sting his eyes as he began walking home, not feeling like he could go back to school in the state he was in. 

By the time Tweek had reached his driveway he saw Clyde was sitting there with Tweek's backpack at his feet.

"Dude, what the hell was that?" Clyde said, clearly upset and confused. Swallowing, knowing he had to tell him, he slumped down next to him and just let himself cry. Clyde, being the sweet guy he had always been, paused for a moment before wrapping an arm around Tweek's shoulders and pulled him closer, giving his form of comfort even though he didn't know why it was needed. Feeling too weak to try and explain, he reached back into his pocket and pulled the crumbled up note out, spreading it open on his knee so that he too could read it in full.


	3. I Want You to Show Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig had hit his lowest low and he wonders if he can bring himself up. Maybe. With a goal, a purpose and an internal promise he sets his sights on happiness and love. But has he missed his chance and done too much damage?  
> Tweek had spent his whole life being afraid of crazy possibilities. He knew that. But having faced the one thing he was most afraid of and coming out having defeated it he finds that there could never be things scarier than that. He is over wasting time on fear of what could be when he can enjoy the now. But can he really break free?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last chapter was pretty down, let's get back to happier things now.

It wasn't until late in the afternoon, when Tweek's mom was preparing dinner, that a call came from the Tucker house. Mrs. Tucker had called and informed Mrs. Tweak that Tweek had saved Craig from an accidental medication overdose and that he would be in the hospital for the night. She had also wanted Mrs. Tweak to know how thankful they all were that Tweek had been such a good friend in checking in on Craig when he had.

When his mom told him all of this Tweek kept his tongue between his teeth, biting down to prevent any involuntary sounds or confessions. When he and Clyde read over the letter he had left they had gone inside to cry in private. Neither of them had guessed at what Craig had confessed or why he had seemed it necessary for him to do what he did. Clyde wanted to run to the hospital right away, but Tweek convinced him otherwise. He didn't want them to find out he had done it on purpose. What mattered now was that he was alive. Instead they agreed to go right after dinner.

So around 6, both Clyde and Tweek made the long bike ride up Hell's Pass to the hospital, cursing under their breath that it had to be positioned up a mountain instead of in town. Thankful to find a bike rack near the front doors, they locked up their bikes and stood in front of the doors, trepidation evident on both of them. Finally Tweek took a deep breath and Clyde gave a nod, signaling that it was time.

Once they gave Craig's name at the front desk to find where he was, the nurse was quick to inform them that they only had 1 hour left for visiting as visitation ended at 8pm for minors. Rolling their eyes they made their way to the elevators and rode up silently. Neither had discussed what they would say when they got there, and now that it was time neither knew who should try first. As they approached Craig's door Tweek began shaking more violently with each step until it looked like he was a vibrating blur while Clyde knocked softly.

"Hello?" Craig's voice, though loud enough to carry through the door, sounded rough and tired. Clyde opened slightly and peeked into the room.

"Hey." Clyde said, trying to sound light, his usual puppy dog personality that nicely balanced against Craig. As Clyde opened the door wide enough to walk in, Tweek caught sight of Craig for the first time since he saw him near death. The difference was like a weight lifting off of his chest. Color in his cheeks, he sat in the hospital bed with one arm cast in plaster and the other with a blood pressure cuff and IV line with a slightly annoyed look. The Craig he knew and loved, back to himself.

"What are you guys doing here?" Craig asked, eyeing them both with slight confusion. Clyde looked at Tweek and back at Craig, his face a clear expression of feeling awkward and unsure.

"Uh, Tweek can tell you, I'm using your bathroom." Clyde nudged Tweek slightly forward before ducking into the private restroom in the corner. Craig turned his gaze to Tweek, who now was nervous he had reached a nervous overload. He wasn't twitching, or pulling at his clothes or hair, not even feeling the urge to scream. All he felt was the overwhelming sense to be even closer. To never leave.

"The doctors said I _accidentally _overdosed and that I was lucky my friend had been there to call the ambulance." Craig said, trying to ask if it was him or Clyde.__

__"It was me." Tweek gave him the answer to his unasked question._ _

__"Why?" Craig's mouth was a thin line, his tension nearly palpable._ _

__"I wanted to talk to you about what you saw. But when you didn't show up I asked Clyde if he had heard from you. When he showed me your text, I...." Tweek wasn't sure how to word what exactly made him do what he had done that would lead to him finding Craig, but as he faltered Craig stayed silent, waiting. "I knew something was wrong. So.. I just ran."_ _

__The admission lingered over them for a little while before he continued, wanting Craig to know how close it was, how scary it was, how much it hurt._ _

__"When I got to you I thought I was too late. You were so pale." Tweek felt the tears brimming over again and looked down to hide them from Craig. "I managed to get you to get sick, and then you were breathing again. Barely. And your pulse was barely there."_ _

__Craig let out a long, deep sigh and Tweek saw that he was looking out a window with a look of regret and defeat._ _

__"I saw the note. Well, I took it actually..." Craig's face snapped to look at Tweek now, panic growing in his eyes. "Only Clyde and I have seen it..." Tweek was nearly screaming inside for Clyde to get his ass out of the bathroom to help him._ _

__"You guys read it?" Craig asked, his voice sounding harsher than it had just a few moments before. Tweek could see the smallest shine in his eyes. Was Craig trying not to cry just as he was?_ _

__"Yeah..." Tweek nodded softly, the biggest question burning inside his mouth that he had to ask before he melted. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"_ _

__Craig's lips twitched slightly before forming a grimace and his eyes hardened._ _

__"Like it matters now, with you being with Butters and all." Craig snipped before turning his gaze back to the window, clearly done with the topic. Tweek felt like his legs were kicked out from under him. He wanted to explain, but he couldn't find the strength anymore. Craig hated him. He finally admitted in writing that all along he had been fighting within himself, trying to come to acknowledge that he really wasn't attracted to girls but to guys. More specifically, to Tweek. He finally admitted the things Tweek had been longing for since he first leaned into Craig's face to place his very first kiss on his lips. And now it was all ruined. The tears he had been fighting finally broke free with a small whimper, but he had run into the hall before Craig could turn to the sound._ _

__Clutching the clothe at his chest, willing his heart to stay in one piece before it shattered all over again, Tweek leaned against the wall just next to Craig's room door. Even with the sound of his hagard breathing he could hear the door open as Clyde finally left his sanctuary._ _

__"What the hell man?" He could hear Clyde's voice strong with annoyance._ _

__"What?" Craig responded back, frustration clear with him too._ _

__"Seriously? And people think I'm the stupid friend." Tweek could hear the sound of the bed shifting slightly, did Clyde sit down? "Tweek just saved your sorry ass from doing the stupidest thing ever, and you talk to him like that?" The room was silent for a few beats when Clyde spoke again._ _

__"He still loves you, you know?" Tweek felt panic shoot into his throat. Was he that obvious?! Maybe to his friends? Or was Clyde just a lucky guesser?_ _

__"Then... then why was he kissing Butters?!" Craig sounded confused and overwhelmed. A small chuckle sounded under Craig's voice._ _

__"He told me about that. Bad timing dude. But seriously, there isn't anything there. Tweek has only had eyes for you." A few more sounds of shifting movement and Tweek felt like his breathing was beginning to settle._ _

__"He does?" Craig's voice was so quiet and small Tweek wasn't sure he heard it right._ _

__"Duh. And he is a nice guy. So as your friend, and his, I say this with all honesty. He could do a lot better, but he wants you." You heard two sounds of chuckles as well as a sound of thumping contact, maybe a back pat or elbow shove of some type. The sound of the bed loudly shifting then came and he realized Clyde was coming out._ _

__"So do us all a favor and pull your head out of your ass. We all love you. Even if you prefer nuts to tits."_ _

__"Fuck you!" Clyde jumped into the hallway laughing as Craig's insult along with a bed pillow came flying behind him. Tweek could only stare wide eyed at him in shock from all that he had just over heard. As the door shut Clyde grinned slyly at Tweek and jerked his head, indicating it was time to go. Clyde began his walk towards the elevator, Tweek following a few paces behind. But he wanted to run back. He did, but he didn't._ _

__\------------------------------------------------_ _

__When Craig returned back to school the next week, he had decided to start behaving the way he wanted to instead of the way he thought he had to. Instead of acting up or flying into a rage when he would think of Tweek, he would just let himself think of him. This change was so drastic and different from what others had come to see from him, that only 4 days in all of his teachers made comments about how he seemed happier and more relaxed. When they asked why, Craig simply answered._ _

__"Because I'm going to let myself be happy."_ _

__It had seemed Clyde and Tweek didn't share the reason why Craig had been gone the other week, even not to Token and Jimmy. So when at lunch one day they asked about his better attitude he decided he could trust his friends._ _

__"Hey guys, I wanna talk to you about something." Craig set his food tray down on one of the few outside tables, the hint of summer heavy in the air. Token, Jimmy and Clyde were already at the table._ _

__"Wh-wh-what's going on, Craig" Jimmy asked, taking a bite out of his sandwich. Clyde shifted slightly in his seat and Token eyed him suspiciously before turning his attention to Craig._ _

__"Well, I need to be honest." As he sat down he pulled his hat off, feeling warm and having something to fiddle with to avoid the awkward feeling that was coming over him. "You're all right that I haven't been myself lately. And I really am sorry." He continued to play at the strings of his hat. "But its because I haven't been happy."_ _

__"Why?" Token could sense that Craig was really uncomfortable. "You could have talked to us."_ _

__Craig sighed, feeling defeated already._ _

__"I did something really stupid the other week. Like really stupid."_ _

__"What did you d-d-d-. What did you do? Did the cops finally find out you're the one that started the fire at the old bowling alley?" Jimmy and Token both started snickering, knowing full well that Craig had set it along with Kenny to get junkies to stop shooting up there._ _

__"No," Craig chuckled slightly as well, remembering their version of backwards justice. "No, I, uh. I tried to kill myself."_ _

__It was like time froze for a few seconds, the smirks on Jimmy and Token's faces stiff until they fell along with their eyes widening in terror and hurt. Clyde kept his eyes fown at his lap, but Craig could hear the slight sniffle of him starting to cry again. He needed to get this out before Tweek joined them, having seen him stopping to talk with Butters._ _

__"You tried to what?!" Token had erupted, a hint of red anger in his dark cheeks while Jimmy seemed to fold in on himself, his frown deep and eyes distant. Token was standing now, leaning over the table so he was towering over Craig and staring down into his face with a glare of heartbroken rage._ _

__"I knew you were stupid but I didn't think you were that fucking dumb! What the fuck man?! What were you thinking?! Why would you even think of that?!" Token was quiet but harsh as he delivered his words. Craig felt himself flinching away in shame, but he knew it was well deserved._ _

__"I was scared, and I was hurting." He felt a single tear leave a wet trail down his cheek, his next words struggling to stay inside his throat as he pushed them to the surface in full truth for the first time. "And because I am gay..."_ _

__Token sat back down slowly and came back from somewhere inside his own mind, both wearing strange expressions. They were all quiet for a long time. Craig resumed fiddling with his hat, too frightened to even look at his friends._ _

__"So, does this mean you'll s-s-s-stop with these fake girlfriends t-t-too?" Jimmy asked with the slightest hint of a smirk on his crooked mouth. What the hell?_ _

__"Wait, did you know?" Craig asked, feeling his cheeks blush in both frustration and embarrassment._ _

__"Of course we did." Token shrugged, his demeanor giving away how unsurprised he was. "We just assumed you were trying to figure it out for yourself and let you have that time."_ _

__Craig was stunned and turned to Clyde for confirmation, only to be greeted by a shy and apologetic glance. He felt completely betrayed, these were his best friends and they knew he was gay before he did. Slumping in his seat he pulled his hat back on in annoyance._ _

__"Man, fuck you guys." He grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest._ _

__"You wish!" Jimmy retorted, earning hearty laughs from both Token and Clyde. Craig scowled at him and served him with a strong middle finger._ _

__"Hey dudes, what did I miss?" Tweek slid into the spot next to Clyde with his lunch tray, empty but for an apple and a thermos. Feeling suddenly terrified and overwhelmed, Craig nearly jumped from his seat and began to speed walk away, earning a small laugh from everyone but Tweek, who was very confused._ _

__

__\---------------------------------------_ _

__

__As the summer between middle school and high school arrived, Tweek received a late night call from Butters. Instinct took over in his head and he broke out into a mini panic. Why was he calling so late?! Oh God, what if his parents are beating him again?! Or what if Butters finally stood up for himself but it got out of hand and he killed them?! He didn't know anything about having to hide bodies! With shaking hands he answered his phone._ _

__"GAH, WHAT?!" Nearly screaming into the receiver he held the phone with one hand and his other yanked at the hair at his head._ _

__"Tweek, calm down. No one is hurt. You are safe. Everyone is okay, alright buddy." Butters calm and gentle voice spoke quietly through the phone. Tweek felt embarrassed, remembering that this was a routine thing with them and he always expected the worst._ _

__"Okay. I'm calm. I'm alright." Tweek could hear the shakes in his voice but he focused on the actual moment. "What's up?"_ _

__"You would never guess!" Butters sounded like he would be boasting and shouting from his roof if it weren't past the time his parents set as bedtime. Though he was quiet he could sense the overwhelming feeling of elation that seemed to flow through the line. "Kenny asked me out!"_ _

__"What? He really did?!" Tweek was floored, he had never seen this coming._ _

__"Yes!" Butters squealed, his excitement becoming contagious as usual. "We're gonna go see a movie and take a walk at Stark's Pond this Saturday!"_ _

__"Wow!" Tweek's voice came out like a gasp and for a few beats there was silence between them until Tweek asked the question burning away. "So is he gay or bi?..."_ _

__"Well, he said he has been thinking for a while and doesn't really care or understand what he is but he knows that he likes me." Tweek could hear the smile over the phone. "And that's enough for me too!"_ _

__Tweek felt a peaceful smile form on his lips but he began to feel a bittersweet after taste grow in his mouth._ _

__"That's great, Butters. I'm so happy this is finally happening for you." Tweek wasn't lying, but he knew that he felt a growing jealousy. He still longed after Craig. And he heard from Clyde that he decided to come out to Token and Jimmy. So now their closest friends knew too. Would this mean he should try to ask him out? Or was his original reason for breaking up because he didn't want to be with him but with a different boy?_ _

__"I'm so nervous but excited! I got a text from Jamie, she said he had come over to talk about me the other night. I think he really does like me! What if he wants to kiss me?! I'm ready for it, but still!" Butters's chipper voice pulled him back from his heartache spiral._ _

__"I think it would be more surprising to him if you made the first move." Tweek offered. "He already made the big step on asking you out, and you're still in the closet. So that must have been really scary."_ _

__"Oh gee, you're right. How did he even know I'm gay?! You didn't tell anyone?" Tweek felt a guilty twist in his stomach._ _

__"Well... Craig knows, since he saw us that one day. And I explained what happened to Clyde, but he is actually really good at keeping secrets. I dont think people know that." Tweek explained, trying to sound reassuring._ _

__"Oh, well alright then." Butters responded, slight hesitation in his voice. "Anyway, my phone is on a timer, you know, so I have to go or I'll be grounded and I won't be able to go on my date. So I'll talk to" Butters's voice cut off suddenly, informing Tweek that it was exactly 10:45pm._ _

__A quick glance at his phone confirmed this and he dismissively tossed his phone down on his bed before returning to building his massive lego set up of the White House, still trying to get himself to a more natural sleep schedule. And as he connected bricks, he struggled to remove Craig from his mind._ _

__

__\-------‐-‐----------------------------------------------------_ _

__Craig was sitting in his room while Stripe was wandering back and forth around his legs when his phone buzzed. Expecting to see a text from Token or Clyde, he was surprised when instead he saw that it was from Kenny. Slightly curious though incredibly hesitant, he opened the message._ _

__'Hey could I bring Karen to come hang out with Tricia for a few hours. I got a hot ass date and dont wanna leave her with my asshole parents.' McWhoremick_ _

__Craig sighed, knowing Tricia would wait to punch him when he least expected it if he said no to her friend coming over (it wasn't much of a secret how much the McCormick adults were walking piles of shit) but he still hated doing favors for people. Especially for anyone in Stan's group._ _

__'Yeah, whatever. Who you tappin then?' Craig_ _

__Kenny's response came quickly, he must be really pumped on this new conquest if he was this fast to spill._ _

__'Im not tappin him! This is totes different! Its Butters! :D but hes still on the DL so we cant exactly be too public. We gonna see a movie then take a walk.' McWhoremick_ _

__Craig had to reread the message about 4 times before it sunk in all the way. Butters? The same Butters he had seen kissing Tweek just a few weeks ago? Why would Butters go out with Kenny if he was with Tweek? Or, worse yet, is he cheating on Tweek? A protective rage filled him inside his belly and before he could stop himself his fingers were calling Butters. He was going to demand an answer and he would kick his tiny blonde ass if he had to. No one is allowed to hurt Tweek! Not like he had...._ _

__"Oh, well hi there, Craig!" Butters sounded pleasantly surprised when he answered but Craig wasn't going to fall for it._ _

__"Don't 'Hi there Craig' me you fucker, is it true that you are going on a date with McCormick today?!" He was snarling into the phone, his heart pounding in his ears and making it harder to hear Butters's response._ _

__"Oh hamburgers! How did you hear?!" Butters's voice was both hushed and panicked and the sound of a door shutting hard followed as well._ _

__"He just told me you moron!" Craig growled through his teeth. "How could you treat Tweek like that?! You can't use him like a fucking toy!" His vision was red around the edges, he felt the need to punch someone itching in his knuckles._ _

__"What are you talking about? Well, I would never hurt Tweek, he's my friend." Butters sounded hurt and confused and that confusion slipped through Craig's rage and spread to form his own._ _

__"Wait, are you... aren't you and Tweek, like, together?" Craig asked, his shoulders slumping in as adrenaline mixed with confusion._ _

__"Oh golly, no! He said he was gonna talk to you, about that thing, I was scared and he helped me. Its pretty stupid really. Did he not tell you it wasn't for real? He told me he was gonna talk to you but then again you weren't at school.."_ _

__Craig had stopped listening, the missing pieces of the puzzle falling into place in his head. He had gone to the show to support Tweek, and he heard the song and felt so saddened that he needed to admit the truth to him then. But when he found him, lips on Butters's lips, he shattered. He never stopped to think it was anything but what he thought. Why would he. And he couldn't stomach hearing Tweek's voice as he called after him. Had he just stopped, had he listened, maybe he could have then told him..._ _

__"... and well, its not like I don't think Tweek isn't a swell guy but with Ken-"_ _

__"Butters, shut up for a second." Craig had to cut him off, he had been rambling the entire time he had his epiphany. "So you are saying that there is nothing romantically between you and Tweek?"_ _

__"Oh gosh no! And told let him know I told you, but I think he still likes you. I dont think he realizes how much he seems to stare at you, but even Clyde has noticed and talked to me about it."_ _

__Craig felt like he couldn't catch his breath, but for the first time it was from overwhelming hope. Tweek still likes him? Even after what he did, all the hurt he put him through, he still liked him?! He could cry from joy._ _

__"Okay, great Butters. I gotta go. Have fun on your date." Craig said, hanging up as he heard the beginning of a goodbye from Butters. He was about to call Clyde when he heard the doorbell ring and Tricia cheering as she ran down the hall for the door. He would just have to call or text him later, big brother duty was on._ _

__

__\----------------------------------------_ _

__

__As the summer was coming to an end Tweek felt the closest he had felt to happiness since that brief moment he was in while kissing Craig years ago. No he wasn't with Craig again, but their friendship seemed to have shifted much closer to what it had been before that night. Craig was more relaxed, he smiled bigger, he talked with him more. And unless he was mistaken, he would say that he even would flirt or even hit on him a little bit. But then again, Craig would do these little things when they were fake boyfriends too. Things like send flirty winks or call him babe or honey._ _

__It was like now that Craig had come out of the closet he was less angry and more open with what he was thinking or feeling, his guard lowered enough for people to clearly see him. But he had also noticed when he would spend time with Craig when his parents were around, his dad seemed to grit his teeth often when it was just Tweek and not with the other guys. He would say maybe he was being paranoid, but having cut back on coffee again after having to go see a doctor for heart arrhythmia, he knew he wasn't just imagining it. Even Craig would seem uncomfortable when his dad was around._ _

__"Craig," Tweek leaned slightly closer to him on the couch as they played video games one day. "Are you okay?"_ _

__Craig turned his head, his face less than a foot away from his own, and for a small fraction of a second Tweek saw a gentle sadness before a grin pulled at one corner of his mouth. It was  
More a smirk than a smile, but it was Tweek's favorite. It was perfectly Craig. And it made his body ache to close the distance but he resisted as a flashing reminder of the denial rang in his head._ _

__"As long as you're here, I'm great." Craig whispered along with a slight nudge from his elbow, a small glimmer of mischief in his eyes that made Tweek's stomach do somersaults and a blush tinge his cheeks. Before he could further embarrass himself he turned his face back to the TV just in time to watch his avatar get killed off by Craig, losing for the first time today._ _

__As the last weekend of summer approached, Token started spreading the word of hosting a party for all the kids in their year. A celebration of entering high school with no new dead students in the past few years. Elementary school was a hard time in their town and for some reason effected their age group the hardest. And being that Token's parents were always on an African vacation the last few weeks of summer, leaving Token with a large home with no adult supervision, word of the party also having alcohol and marijuana spread the news fast and even to a few upperclassmen who would be sophomores in the next coming year._ _

__Being friends of the host of the party immediately designated prep and cleaning duty on Clyde, Craig, Jimmy and Tweek. So Friday at 5pm they began hiding the more fragile and expensive items and moving furniture around to better accommodate flow and dancing. Token was showing them how they had a sound system installed in the walls so that the music volume could be slightly adjusted in each room but could be controlled by just his phone, so they set a playlist that would be the most fun and easiest to dance to._ _

__Gradually a few more people began to show up, some of the more popular girls bringing snacks and bottles of cheap liquor. Tweek didn't know where they had managed to get a hold of any of it, but as Bebe pulled him into the kitchen and thrust a small glass with clear liquid with an infectious energy he felt like he could try a little. The moment the drink hit his mouth it felt like it was on fire and he swallowed it down as fast as he could before he spat it back out. His face must have shown how he felt because Bebe and now Clyde were laughing in front of him._ _

__"Dude, breath out before you take a shot, it will sting less." Clyde clapped a hand on his shoulder as if he was giving fatherly advice._ _

__"It tasted horrible!" He managed to choke out, the burn in his throat surprisingly not having flames shooting from his mouth._ _

__"You aren't supposed to taste it, you just drink it!" Token had come walking into the kitchen, carrying a large container of an amber liquid. "Here, try this, it doesn't burn as much as that. Who even brought tequila without limes?"_ _

__As Tweek grabbed the small glass of amber liquid he gave it a quick experimental sniff. It was strong and it burned, but it had a bit of a warm smell to it. Doing what Clyde had suggested he drank it quickly and held his breath as it went down. As he took a breath he found it didn't sting nearly as much._ _

__"I think I'll stick with this one." He nodded at Token, who smiled and poured him a larger glass of the same liquid. As Tweek was about to take it, Token pulled it back and poured what looked like a coke into the drink as well._ _

__"Makes it easier to drink instead of just shoot down." Token told him as he handed him the red cup. "Let me know if you want more okay?"_ _

__As Tweek began to nod and take another experimental smell of this mixture he felt a warm body press against his back and a chin drop onto his shoulder. With such sudden contact, Tweek began to jerk and turn but found he couldn't as arms had also wrapped around his torso and with that a sudden wave of emotions flooded him. This was Craig holding him like this._ _

__"Hey, that looks good. Can I get one too?" Craig asked, his breath hot against Tweek's neck and sending goosebumps of want all over his body. Normally he wasn't this hyper aware of Craig being so close, maybe it was that he did have some alcohol trying to process in his stomach or maybe because he had never been this close before, but Tweek could detect every inch of body that Craig had pressed against him. Feeling a shiver creep up his spine he chuckled to hide his body's reaction and to see if he could press just a bit closer. But as he again began to twist around Craig had let him go and stepped to the side so they were now shoulder to shoulder._ _

__"Pour one for me too?" Red leaned against Craig's other shoulder, tilting her chest forward in a way to show off her low-cut black shirt, both Clyde and Token having their gaze pulled to her. Bebe had a slight red glow flare in her cheeks before she leaned against Clyde herself._ _

__"Hey Clyde, come do a body shot with me?" She grabbed his arm and bounced slightly, both her curls and chest moving. If Tweek were slightly less gay he would have felt attracted, but being this close to Craig had all the attention in his body. This awkwardness had him turn and head to the living room to watch the ever growing crowd. He found a dark corner and leaned against the wall, taking a few more drinks from his plastic cup. After a little while he saw Butters come bouncing into the house and went straight for the kitchen. He could hear his sweet voice ringing out in hellos from here._ _

__He took a last drink and as he pulled his cup away his eyes found Craig was standing inches away from him. His heart jumped into his throat and he coughed violently as the surprise had him choke on his drink._ _

__"Oh, dammit, sorry!" Craig said, patting Tweek's back to help ease his cough. "I didn't mean to freak you out."_ _

__"No- ack- its okay. I just wasn't expecting you so close." Tweek hacked out, blood flooding his cheeks in embarrassment. Finally having cleared his airway, he stood up straighter and locked eyes with Craig. Craig's warm hazel eyes trapped him, stopping his breath and increasing his heart rate in half a second._ _

__"I really wanted to tell you something." Craig said, his voice low and serious, sending warm shivers through Tweek._ _

__"Oh?" He managed to squeak out, his heart pounding against his ribs painfully._ _

__"Tweek, I really need you to-"_ _

__"Hey guys! Wanna go staircase sledding?!" Clyde suddenly appeared behind Craig with a flattened cardboard box and a goofy grin splayed across his face. Tweek saw hot irritation flare in Craig's eyes as he turned and addressed him._ _

__"Dude, go away." Craig's voice was dark and cold, making Clyde visibly frown before he snapped back to goofy and bounced away. Craig turned back to Tweek, his face down and shoulders slumped. Was he really that upset for being interrupted?_ _

__"Craig, what were you gonna say?" Tweek encouraged him, reaching his free hand out to place on his shoulder and noted how Craig's head tilted slightly towards his hold._ _

__"Tweek," Craig said, his voice deep as he looked up at him from his thick lashes, making Tweek gasp inaudibly. "I am so sorry for what I did all those years ago. I was stupid and scared. If I could I would take it all back and properly have kissed you back."_ _

__Tweek's heart was pounding roughly and so hard he could hear it in his ears and see it in his eyes. There isn't anyway Craig could be saying this to him. He swallowed, thinking he may have passed out and was dreaming. Well, if this was a dream, he would at least enjoy it._ _

__"Really? You would kiss me back?" Tweek felt the question slip from his lips with a hint of fear, the rejection tainting his hope._ _

__"I would kiss you now if you let me." Craig said, leaning so close that his forehead pressed softly against his own. Sparks began go go off around the edges of Tweek's vision and he no longer resisted._ _

__"Then kiss me."_ _

__As if he had been praying for this reaction, Craig's hands raised to cup Tweek's jaw with one hand and the back of his head with the other to tilt his face upward just a fraction on an inch. As their lips nearly touched Tweek's eyes slid closed and once connection was made, soft and sweet and warm, an explosion of lights erupted behind his eyelids. Craig's lips fit perfectly with his own and as Craig pressed slightly closer Tweek's hunger overtook him. Dropping the empty plastic cup, he wrapped one arm around Craig's waist while his other hand shot upwards and under his hat to tangle his fingers in his ebony hair. This reaction from Tweek sent a shiver through Craig and as he gasped softly Tweek couldn't resist his need to have more._ _

__His tongue dared to inch forward, brushing and tasting the delicate skin of Craig's lips. Thinking it would satisfy him he found it only made him crave more and his tongue pushed further to find Craig's and began moving in a rhythmic way. His heart was threatening to burst from his chest but he would happily die in this moment of ecstacy. Tweek pulled Craig even closer, nearly allowing himself to be pinned against the wall from his solid body. Craig moved his leg, positioning himself in a way where each of them had one leg between the other's. This new position both of them became highly aware of the reaction they had on the other, and as Tweek moaned from the contact an almost feral growl came from deep in Craig's throat as he pushed his hips closer again._ _

__They had slipped into a private bubble, unreachable to anything else but the other. Craig's mouth moved to spill kisses down Tweek's jaw and down across his neck as his hands ventured into his wild golden hair, making it more disheveled than could have been imagined. Tweek felt his lungs gasping for air as his hands roamed across the fabric of Craig's shirt, pulling him closer while also feeling his nails dig against him when he worked on his neck. He could feel Craig leaving small bites, licks, kisses and even sucking on his skin, bringing lustful sighs and moans from him. One of Tweek's hands managed to slip under the fabric of his shirt, feeling how Craig's skin felt like fire under his as he grabbed his hip and pulled him against himself as he pushed forward. Each connection was both pleasure and pain. He wanted more. His body was screaming to continue and all rational thought had left him._ _

__Craig's lips traveled back up and he kissed under his ear, giving the lobe a quick nibble. Words began to pour from Tweek before he could try to stop them._ _

__"I've wanted you so bad. I want you so much." He could feel his desperation soak into his words but felt no shame._ _

__"Me too. God I have wanted you." Craig breathed into his ear, bring more shivers across Tweek's skin. "I never want to be without you again. Please have me!"_ _

__Suddenly a sound like someone coughing loudly broke through to them, sounding far to close to not be within a foot of their bubble. Craig disconnected himself from Tweek's neck and both of them opened their eyes, attempting to find focus through the haze of lust. It took a second, but when they saw Jimmy and Clyde feigning expressions of disapproval as their flitting smirks gave them away._ _

__"Wow." Clyde said in his best attempt of a deadpan voice, his lips still struggling not to smile._ _

__"M-m-might wanna slow down th-there guys. There are ch-ch-children present." Jimmy, ever the comedian, managed to keep his face and tone steady as he told them off. Craig began to open his mouth with a look of irritation darkening his eyes when Jimmy raised his eyebrows, made a pointed glance downward and then smirked as he added. "Might w-w-w-wanna fix yourselves t-too."_ _

__Understanding crashing into Tweek's mind and he turned towards the wall, adjusting his very obvious arousal as he felt heat radiating off of his face. He turned back and noticed that Craig too was deep red in his cheeks and was shifting his weight from side to side. That must have been the final straw for Clyde as he suddenly burst into loud laughter._ _

__"Oh my God, you were practically fucking against the wall!" His voice was so loud and would have carried across the house but had thankfully been drowned out by the music and sounds of others laughter. Craig's hand grabbed onto Tweek's then, intertwining their fingers together, as he sent a scowl and middle finger at both Clyde and Jimmy as he pulled Tweek willingly along away while the other two continued laughing._ _

__"Hey, are you okay?" Tweek asked, keeping hold of Craig's hand while also wrapping his free arm around the arm that held him; afraid to hold too loosely that Craig would run. As they broke from the crowd of people and into the lush green grass of the backyard Craig stopped and turned to face him._ _

__"Yeah. I..." Craig stammered, his eyes looking at their linked hands tenderly before he turned his gaze up. "I have never felt more okay in all my life." Tweek felt a small smile pulling at his cheeks._ _

__"So, uh, that was..." Tweek struggled to find the right words. Exhilarating? Pure bliss? The most thrilling and terrifying time of his life? But before he could make a choice on his words Craig leaned forward, placing a sweet and gentle kiss on his lips._ _

__"Tweek, I meant everything I said in there. I want to be with you, for real and forever." Craig leaned his forehead against Tweek's as he felt his breath come in quick short bursts. "I never want to spend a single day without you. Please, if you will have me, I will be the best boyfriend for you. And, someday, your husband. If that is what you want."_ _

__Tweek felt like his mind was floating in the clouds; soft, fluffy and gentle colors swirling gently around him. As he reconnected to his body, a new and recognizable voice called out to them, cutting Tweek off again._ _

__"Tweek, Craig, you two figure your shit out yet?" Kenny was smiling at them from where he sat in a sloppy circle, a thick cloud of marijuana smoke hovering over it. Next to him was a slightly swaying Butters, Kenny's hand rubbing small circles on his back as he stared up at the night sky. As if the sound of Kenny speaking their names, Butters returned from where ever he must have been to smile and beckon them forward. Keeping their hold on each other, they walked over and sat in the grass next to Kenny._ _

__"From the way you two are clinging together, I take it you two kissed and made up?" Kenny grinned, mischief tinting his eyes._ _

__"You could say that." Tweek said, blushing a bit more despite himself. Kenny began to chuckle._ _

__"Guys, from the way you two were damn near eating each other, if that weren't the case then there is some fucked up shit you two are doing." Kenny teased, Butters turning his gaze to Kenny with a slight frown._ _

__"Well I'm happy for you guys!" He said, his voice sweet and innocent. But like a switch was hit his face dropped and he became very quiet and serious. "Do you guys ever think that maybe none of this is real? Like maybe we are all a figment of someone else's imagination, like a TV show or a video game series?" His eyes went distant then as he turned to sit normal again._ _

__Craig and Tweek both looked over at Kenny, a large question mark on their faces._ _

__"Its his first time, I think it might have hit him really hard." Kenny shrugged, taking the joint from Nelly as she passed it. He took a quick glance at it. "Stan brought it, said it was his dad's newest mix."_ _

__Taking a big hit, he offered it to Tweek and Craig before handing it off to Jason._ _

__"Guess its just hitting him like this. Such a light weight." He pulled Butters close to his side and kissed the top of his head. Butters eyes closed gently and he smiled sleepily while he curled into Kenny's shoulder. In turn Kenny rested his cheek against Butters's head and turned to smile again at Craig, giving a quick look to Tweek._ _

__"So, you gonna answer my question or what?" Kenny teased. Tweek felt a nervous twist in his stomach as he and Craig's eyes met. Craig's hazel eyes, though the color hidden from the darkness of the night, seemed to have a shine that radiated from within as he grinned at him._ _

__"What do you say?" Craig was giving Tweek the chance to make the decision. Though Tweek could remember the ache of the rejection from years ago, it was dwarfed by the passion displayed and admiration spoken by Craig within the past hour. Returning a loving smile, Tweek leaned forward and placed a small kiss at the tip of Craig's nose._ _

__"Absolutely."_ _

__

__\--------------------------------------------------------_ _

__

__In Token's house there were 3 separate guest rooms, mostly used when his grandparents or cousins would come to visit. They all had large beds except for one room that had 2 full size beds that his twin cousins would usually stay in. And it was in that room Craig found himself waking up in with his head pounding and his left arm completely dead asleep. As he rubbed at his eyes, feeling his pulse in his skull from a hangover that he knew was gonna come anyway, he turned his head and found the source for his dead arm._ _

__Using his bicep as a pillow and sleeping soundless with tousled blonde hair lay Tweek, his mouth slightly open and eyelids twitching. He must be dreaming. Watching those small movements as well as studying the slightly faded freckles on his face and curve of his lips, Craig felt he had found true peace in this moment._ _

__Tweek had accepted his deepest and most nerve-wracking hope. He had taken him back. And Craig had been preparing himself to beg and plead. To declare to the entire world that he would forever love, honor, cherish and protect Tweek until his body became the stuff of stars._ _

__He always considered it a cool fact that all life was made of all the same stuff as stars. So that even when they were long dead and gone they were just recycled back into the universe. And as he watched Tweek dream, hoping he dreamed of him just as much as he dreamed of Tweek, he knew for sure that Tweek had been made of the most precious and stunning star dust. Maybe from a comet that had streaked across the sky, granting beautiful wishes made by lovers like themselves who longed for happiness and peace._ _

__Craig leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Tweek's forehead and carefully pulled his arm out from under Tweek and placed a pillow under his head instead. Taking in the rest of the room he saw that Red and Nelly had passed out in the other bed in the room, cuddled up together. He had a vague memory of the two of them making out, but thankfully they were wearing clothes and sleeping over the covers just as he and Tweek had. He was not mentally prepared to ever see his cousin naked, no thank you._ _

__He crept out of the room as quietly as he could, making his way downstairs to evaluate the damage and finding Clyde passed out on the couch with a detailed drawing of a penis on his cheek and forehead. Other than that there didn't seem to be any severe messes. Some spills on the hardwood, empty cups in corners, a few lost items of clothing as well as a single shoe. Moving to the kitchen he turned on the coffee maker, still not a fan himself but knowing a few others will like it before cleaning began._ _

__"Hey man, how'd you sleep?" Token asked, dragging his feet and pulling a shirt on as he entered the kitchen. It looked like he had a hickey on his neck but Craig didn't bother asking as he saw him kissing more than 3 girls last night._ _

__"Really good actually." He smiled, no hint of sarcasm needed this time. "My arm is stinging from no blood flow and my head is pulsing, but worth it."_ _

__Token chuckled quietly, grabbing a mug from the cupboard to pour himself some of the coffee that was nearly ready._ _

__"I'm really happy to hear you and Tweek are together now. You two balance each other out really well. And I'm tired of watching you spiral into stupid." Token smirked as Craig felt a small laugh bubble up._ _

__"Yeah. You aren't wrong there. I just wish I had realized it sooner." He moved to the fridge, grabbing juice to pour himself a glass and to swallow some Tylenol with._ _

__"I think you both needed a little growing to do. He is more confident than he had been before." Token shrugged and took a sip from his mug._ _

__"I noticed that." Craig nodded as he grabbed the medicine from the high cupboard over the fridge and took a few. "That's part of why I was scared he would say no."_ _

__Token's brows knit close together in confusion._ _

__"Why do you think he would have turned you down? He loves you. Like, crazy loves you." Token pulled himself up to sit on the counter instead of the stool that was next to him as he pondered aloud._ _

__"Because he _is _so good." Craig answered, his insecurity presenting itself easily. "He is kind and confident and smart. Just an all around great person. I know I'm not good enough to be with him. But I'm gonna try hard as hell to become good enough." Craig wished he had grabbed his hat so he had something to fiddle with as he spoke.___ _

____"Well, you can be an asshole, but like I said, you two balance perfectly. And he wants you even as you are." Craig looked up, seeing a small spark in Token's eyes as he grinned at him. "So just shut up and be happy."_ _ _ _

____Craig had to laugh at that one, loud enough that from the corner of his eye he saw Clyde jump awake._ _ _ _

____"Okay mom!" Craig gulped down the rest of his juice and prepared to start cleaning up, hearing Clyde cry out in shock and frustration as he must have caught sight of his reflection._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____\-----------------------------------------------_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Over time Tweek and Craig cautiously let themselves become a known couple amongst their peers, knowing that in the mindset of many still being that being gay was sinful and evil. They would hold hands while walking, but would try to resist kissing and tight embraces from the public eye. And they really did try._ _ _ _

____But hormones tend to overpower a young teenage mind. It was November when they were caught by the Spanish teacher heavily making out in a restroom stall, Tweek having pushed Craig against the door too hard that they burst it open and landed on the floor right at his feet. When the counselor informed them she would need to inform their parents of their 'inappropriate actions on school property', both Tweek and Craig pleaded their case of calling their mothers and not their fathers. Thankfully, the counselor being a lesbian herself and understanding the reasoning behind it, she agreed and called both Laura Tucker and Helen Tweak into her office._ _ _ _

____Both of them were nervous but refused to release the other's hand when the women arrived and spoke to the counselor. As they came out and looked at their sons, no trace of disgust, disappointment or even shame were present in their eyes. Only bemused annoyance._ _ _ _

____That night Craig's mom asked that he invite Tweek to dinner soon and that she would explain to his dad about what happened and how he and Tweek were boyfriends, but this time it was real. When Craig told Tweek about this he could hear the nerves through the phone._ _ _ _

____"Why are you scared? I would never let him do anything to you, ever." Craig's voice was firm and steady, easing some of Tweek's concerns._ _ _ _

____"I guess I'm just nervous of the judgement. I know a lot of people think poorly of me, especially when rumor spread of what my parents would put in the coffee at their shop." Tweek index finger began following the stitching of his blanket to resist pulling at his clothes and hair._ _ _ _

____"Those people can fuck off. If at any moment my dad begins to be a dick I'll stop it." Craig held onto the facade of confidence against his father, willing it to be how he really felt. Maybe for Tweek, he could be fearless._ _ _ _

____However when that night came Thomas Tucker proved to not only be tolerant, but also accepting of their changed status from friends to a couple. When the table dropped silent as they all stared in shock at him, he shrugged and said as if it was nothing that since Tweek has been around more Craig had been less of a dick. It was with that the whole table burst into laughs._ _ _ _

____Christmas came and went, both boys deciding to stick to simple gifts. Tweek got Craig the Red Racer DVD set of the entire show and Craig got Tweek a new thermos with rainbow writing that said 'Sounds Gay, I'm In!'. At New Years they shared a deep kiss at the strike of midnight, doing their best to not push their luck as they were with Tweek's family and didn't want to hear that exasperated voice of Mr. Tweak saying 'boys' to get them to stop._ _ _ _

____When classes resumed Tweek met Craig at the front of the school with a look of concern that made Craig feel uneasy._ _ _ _

____"Hey, what's wrong?" Craig asked, cupping Tweek's face in hopes of calming him. Tweek moved his face into his palm as if to nuzzle closer._ _ _ _

____"It's Butters. I haven't heard from him since New Year's Eve. He texted saying he was excited to be spending it with Kenny as his parents were out of town but nothing since then." Tweek began scanning the area, looking at the faces of students approaching. "Have you seen Kenny yet? Maybe he knows what happened. Like if his phone got broken or something."_ _ _ _

____"No, I haven't seen him yet. Normally he comes on the bus though." Craig offered, feeling that it was strange for Butters to suddenly disappear as well. When Tweek wasn't texting him he was texting Butters, usually about different baking recipes and their boyfriends, so him not responding was off. Tweek's eyes widened then and he took off in the direction of the bus that had just pulled up. Craig could see why, being taller than most he could see over the crowd that Kenny and Jamie were walking close together, both looking worse for the wear and like they had been crying. Jamie had bruising around her nose that made it look like she had bags under her eyes and normally she wore Marsh's letter jacket, making her look like a child in their parents coat, but today was just a deep blue coat. Kenny was worse, his parka ripped at a shoulder, black eyes and a cut on his lip. But no Butters._ _ _ _

____"What happened to you two?!" Tweek's voice rang loud and clear to him as he walked closer to the three of them. Almost like this was a trigger, Kenny began quietly crying again and bent nearly in half to cry into Jamie's shoulder as she patted his head._ _ _ _

____"Mr. Stotch." Jamie's voice was dark and sad, the implication giving clue of what had happened. "They came home early and saw them together. They took Butters." A single tear fell down her cheek but all Craig could see was the shattering in Tweek's eyes. His best friend was caught by his homophobic parents when he was with his boyfriend, more than likely kissing or more (Tweek had told him how Butters and Kenny had 'gone all the way'), and taken him. No one has heard from him since. Almost as if he could feel it himself, he moved close and caught Tweek as his legs buckled under him._ _ _ _

____The next few weeks brought more silence from Butters until one afternoon when a group of them were playing basketball at the park. Suddenly from down the street came shouts of 'KENNY!', causing the game to halt suddenly from alarm and confusion. It took a moment but then Craig realized that it was Jamie running at them while smiling like she just won some grand prize. But then when she yelled out as she got closer 'It's Butters!' a flip switched and they all started running towards her as well with Kenny leading the way._ _ _ _

____"What? Where?" Kenny asked, looking around as if expecting him to pop out of thin air. Instead Jamie held out a white envelope._ _ _ _

____"Texas." She said, Token looking over the envelope as Kenny grabbed it and pulled the letter out._ _ _ _

____"Texas?" Token glanced at Craig, dark concern in his expression that didn't sit right in him._ _ _ _

____"Let me see the envelope, Ken." Craig reached out for it, Kenny absent-minded handing it over as he read the letter. Craig took the envelope and looked at the return address. Definitely Texas, but the return address included Butters's name and below that something like a company name.Tweek stood closely to his side and pulled his phone out, typing the company name into the search bar. As the results came up Craig felt his own mood darken quickly._ _ _ _

____"It's some sort of gay reform camp." Tweek said as he scrolled through the search results, then finding one that listed a news article from a few months prior. "Oh God! Kids have killed themselves there! OH GOD! WHAT IF BUTTERS DOES THAT!!"_ _ _ _

____Tweek began pulling at his hair with one hand as the other held his phone loosely. Jamie grabbed it from him and clicked on the article as Kyle and Clyde read over her shoulders. Craig pulled his hand from his hair as gently as he could without pulling hairs out and walked him off to the side. He was terrified at the concept of a gay reform camp as well, but he knew that Tweek was much closer to Butters than anyone besides Kenny and needed his support._ _ _ _

____"Tweek, you need to stop honey. Butters would never do that. You know that. I know that." Craig's voice was steady, calming Tweek enough that he wasn't shaking as violently. Craig pulled Tweek closer and held him until he felt the tremors completely dissipate. Craig began to softly murmur into Tweek's ear as one hand pet the back of his head and the other held him steady. "Butters has always been a strong and resourceful person. If anyone can survive a place like that it's him. I know its scary, I'm scared for him too, but we gotta support him and believe he can make it out."_ _ _ _

____Tweek turned his head, face in Craig's neck and planted a kiss before speaking himself._ _ _ _

____"You're right. He is strong enough. Thank you." Tweek burrowed his face in closer as Craig placed a kiss in Tweek's hair, catching bits of the conversation from the others but knowing what mattered most was in his arms now._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____\---------------------------------------------------_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Tweek couldn't help it. Not that he really wanted the feeling to go away. But when Craig would kiss him or his eyes would catch a glance of exposed skin he could feel the need for more. They had talk about wanting to not rush the physical stuff, knowing that not only were they too young and they had plenty of time for that when they were ready, but when their kisses grew deeper and heavier and their bodies would press against each other he felt so much heat inside he could scream._ _ _ _

____And he was starting to grow really tired of waiting to be alone after those intense make out sessions to 'destress'. He was way too freaked out to ask Craig if he had the same feeling or had to 'release tension' like he had to. That was until he nearly walked in on him._ _ _ _

____It was early spring and the sophomores were doing some state mandatory testing, meaning all other classes were dismissed early all that week. Tweek and Craig had decided to enjoy the alone time that they could get at Craig's house before his sister would get home. They had been behaving well for a little while until they got into a play fight about the video game they had been playing. Craig had tackled Tweek down onto the mattress and as he pinned his hands down above his head the atmosphere in the room began to buzz. Tweek looked up at Craig and saw the shift in his eyes from playful to something hungry and it sent hot lava to pour into his stomach as he reached his head up to connect with a kiss._ _ _ _

____Craig lowered himself against Tweek as the kisses became heated, their tongues exploring the others mouth and small sighs coming from both of them. When Craig settled into Tweek, his body relaxed and gently and slowly moving his hips, he felt his own hunger for contact flood his body and mind. His leg bent, planting a foot firmly on the mattress and kicked, rolling the two over so that Tweek was now laying on top of Craig. There was a quick flash of excited surprise on Craig's face as his head landed on his pillow but Tweek didn't have the patience to question it as he dove in for more kisses._ _ _ _

____Taking the lead wasn't common for Tweek, Craig had always been slower and careful after their first night together at the party. But Tweek couldn't find the care to slow down and his knees sat between Craig's and he began moving his hips against Craig's. Tweek could not only feel his erection straining against his clothes but he could feel the outline of Craig's as well as he pushed them together in a faster but steady rhythm. It was so much but not enough, his body wanting to get out of the restricting fabric that was too abrasive but he knew he couldn't just do that. Craig wouldn't want to go that fast._ _ _ _

____Tweek swallowed the moans and groans that Craig made as their kisses became more open mouthed with deep, fast breaths. He could nearly finish off the sounds he was bringing out of Craig alone but that would be insanely embarrassing and awkward. Suddenly Craig had his hands against Tweek's chest and pushed him off of him, his eyes glazed over with lust and a blush on his face and neck._ _ _ _

____"I'm sorry, but we need to stop." He moaned, his hands shaking slightly against him and his expression that of regret. Tweek felt guilt rise up in his throat but he kept his lips tight and nodded. He would totally respect Craig's request, but he was going to be uncomfortable for the rest of the day and he knew the one way to get rid of that._ _ _ _

____"You're right, I'm so sorry. I didn't think I would do that." Tweek stood up and tried his best to adjust himself without making it obvious by bending over to grab his shoes. "I should probably go anyway, in case my parents need my help." He felt like he was bolting out the door but his embarrassment felt like a magnet pulling him away. Before he could finish putting on his shoes he was already down the stairs, having left Craig alone and speechless in his room._ _ _ _

____Just as he was about to open the door though he realized he left his phone and backpack in Craig's room. His eyes squeezed shut as he swallowed the nervous scream down, pausing and counting in his head until the nerves left him, and turned around to begin back up the stairs. The door had been shut behind him and as he opened it his eyes saw for a single moment something that both frightened him and aroused him._ _ _ _

____Craig had still been lying in his bed but his jeans had been pulled down to about mid thighs and he had one hand wrapped around himself as the other grabbed at the blankets beneath him. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open as he stroked himself for that second before he realized Tweek had come back. But as soon as he knew a yell erupted from his chest as he tried to cover himself and Tweek, in his panic slammed the door to block his own view._ _ _ _

____His heart was pounding loud and fast, the pulse beating in his ears as well as his eyes. He knew he should apologize, or lie saying he didn't see, maybe just leave like it never happened. But his feet stayed rooted to the spot as he watched his hand knock softly on the door before turning the handle again, this time slower and only a few inches._ _ _ _

____"Can I come in?" Tweek had never felt this confident and that in itself had a small part of him screaming internally. But his heart and body were guiding him now and he wanted to go where they took him. It was thrilling and scary, but it was Craig, which also meant it was safe. After hearing a small sound of approval he walked in. Keeping his eyes on the floor, he moved to the side of the bed and sat, his vision beginning to blur again from the thought of what he had seen and his stomach twisting in desire._ _ _ _

____Craig sat with his blanket covering him from the waist down and his knees tucked up under his chin. His face was nearly glowing red and there was a fast pace to his breath as Tweek watched his shoulders move up and down quickly. Craig finally looked back, his eyes cautious but still blown wide with lust. And it was when their eyes connect Tweek felt his body and heart take over again. He leaned forward and grazed his lips across Craig's as if he was made of a feather. He felt Craig's breath stutter out of his mouth, the smell of his breath making Tweek's head spin as his lust spilled from his own lips._ _ _ _

____"Can I help?" He whispered against Craig's lips, shocked himself at what he said but knowing he wanted to touch him. Craig's breath stopped and his body became stiff. Tweek didn't move away, instead opening his eyes and gazing at him through his lashes._ _ _ _

____"W-what?... you mean... do you mean you want to..." Tweek had never seen or heard Craig like this. He was a mess and Tweek felt like he had him right where he wanted him when he smirked and gave a small bite to his lower lip._ _ _ _

____"Please, let me touch you." Tweek felt the plea move his body as he slinked closer and with one hand began pulling the blanket away. He was eager to know. To see. To touch. He was dizzy with want. Words seemed to be too difficult at this point for Craig as he just nodded short, fast bobs and Tweek connected his lips to his again. He pulled the blanket until it landed on the floor. He felt Craig's legs adjust next to him, but he didn't disconnect. He wanted to send Craig shooting to the moon._ _ _ _

____His hands reached and touched the sides of Craig's legs, feeling the warm skin and hair through his fingers as he slowly moved closer to his goal. It was when his hand felt the stiff and hot to the touch organ against the side of his hand that Craig gave a loud gasp and Tweek broke the kiss. Sitting back slightly he took his first real look at his boyfriend exposed to him, for him. Tweek noticed he was only slightly bigger in length and width than himself with dark hair near the very base and his mind was screaming to touch. As his fingers wrapped around Craig, his head fell back as a deep exhale left him with a moan that encouraged Tweek to begin moving._ _ _ _

____His hands were warm and slightly sweaty from nerves, but he made sure to go slow to not hurt Craig. Each time his grip moved from the bottom to the head he would swipe his thumb across the opening, spreading the slick precum that was shining. Tweek wanted to move faster, so as a way to make it so it wasn't as rough he switched hands to spit into his dominant one. With this added slickness as Tweek stroked faster Craig began letting loose moans that floated around Tweek's head like magic. AS he kept going he could feel himself losing control, his own arousal bringing his blood to a rapid boil. Without thinking he began to undo his own pants just to relieve the pain of being trapped within his jeans._ _ _ _

____At the sound of his zipper, Craig's eyes shot open with a wild look Tweek had only seen one other time; the night of the party. Craig moved slightly, Tweek refusing to stop his own motions as just the touch made him feel more excited, until he had gotten his shoulder aligned with Tweek's. Tweek felt his own heart begin to beat in his throat as Craig locked eyes with him and reached over to finish undoing his jeans for him. Realization came slowly as Craig took his hand and brought it to his face, locking from the bottom of his palm to the tip of his middle finger. It was when Craig then caught his lips in a heated kiss that his hand grabbed Tweek out from under his underwear and had began pumping that Tweek's brain caught up to everything._ _ _ _

____Holy shit! Tweek could feel everything! He had his own hand wrapped around his boyfriend's dick at the same time his boyfriend was jacking him off as well. This was actually happening! Something he had day dreamed about for months, and had messy real dreams about as well, was happening and it was so much better than he could have imagined. He could feel his stomach twist and his mind empty, knowing he wasn't going to last too much longer. He had been so turned on for so long that the idea Craig actually was touching him was almost enough to make him finish._ _ _ _

____Pulling away from their wet kiss, Tweek began moaning and gasping as his hand moved vigorously. Craig rested his forehead against his as he too began pumping faster and making his grip alternate between tighter and looser. Tweek wasn't sure how much longer he could last._ _ _ _

____"Oh fuck, Tweek!" Craig groaned as he began to bite his lip and his words hit Tweek like a grenade. Giving as much warning as he could, unsure what he should do, he began muttering._ _ _ _

____"Fuck, Craig, I'm going to cum. Oh God." Tweek began to move his free hand towards himself to try and stop the mess from happening but froze when he heard the moan._ _ _ _

____"Good, me too!" Craig pumped harder with a stronger grip and Tweek was gone. He felt like his mind had exploded as his erection pulsed from his orgasm and coated Craig's hand. As the hot liquid spilled out Craig seemed to have lost his control as well as a loud groan and curses filled the air. Tweek could feel Craig's orgasm pour across his fingers and the back of his hand and he had never felt so satisfied by anything else. Both of them felt their breaths come in gasps as they rested their heads on the other's shoulder._ _ _ _

____It wasn't until a few seconds later that Craig began to chuckle silently, stiring Tweek from his post orgasm mental coma._ _ _ _

____"That was not something I was expecting would happen today." He smiled, looking down at their hands and still exposed genitals. He reached down and grabbed an old t-shirt and began to wipe his hand before offering it to Tweek. "Why did you come back anyway?"_ _ _ _

____"Oh", Tweek had completely forgotten why the moment he saw Craig displayed the way he was but now that he was sated, at least for the moment, he remembered and began to chuckle himself. "I was running out because I didn't wanna make a mess in my pants." He laughed harder now, realizing they had made a bit of a mess anyway. "I left my phone and backpack."_ _ _ _

____Craig looked over near the door and sure enough, sitting against the desk was Tweek's bag and phone laying next to it. He laughed again and gave Tweek a kiss. As he stood up to pull his clothes back together, he looked over his shoulder with a grin that made Tweek's body shiver._ _ _ _

____"We should do that again sometime." Feeling that same burst of confidence that had pulled him back inside the room he returned Craig's grin as he zipped up his jeans._ _ _ _

____"How does tomorrow sound?"_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____\----------------------------------------_ _ _ _

____This new step in sexual exploration that they took together came with a more tangible tension when they were together, and it wasn't hard for others to see it. Craig and Tweek would be casually sitting together, possibly holding hands or sharing a sweet kiss when usually Clyde or Jimmy would crack a sexual joke of some sort. But Craig was happy with the slow and easy pace they had set._ _ _ _

____Craig had been sitting at the lunch table with Clyde and Token, watching the main doors with a strained face for Tweek to come walking through. When the usual 5 minutes it took for him to show up had come and gone, he began to feel uneasy. Tweek was predictable. That was one of the things Craig loved about him; he had a routine he would stick to that would easy his anxiety._ _ _ _

____"Did you guys see Tweek before lunch?" He turned back to his friends, his own nerves beginning to flare invisible to those around him._ _ _ _

____"I'm supposed to have English with him but he wasn't in class." Token offered, a slight frown on his own mouth now as he pondered Tweek's absence._ _ _ _

____"I have Health with him and Kenny. I saw them talking for a minute before class and then they suddenly were just running down the hall. Super weird." Clyde shrugged while taking a large bite of his cafeteria taco. Craig could feel ice erupt inside him. Tweek had taken off with Kenny. The Kenny who since Butters had run away from reform camp with another guy had begun fooling around with anyone willing. The Kenny who was a known slut, had run off somewhere with his Tweek, and now couldn't be found. He felt furious and nauseated._ _ _ _

____"And you didn't think to say anything until now?" Token asked, he himself seeing the daggers Craig was now staring at Clyde with. As he began to continue to berate his friend for his stupidity, Token's phone began ringing with the tone they knew belonged to Tweek. A private joke of having the ring tone "Somebody's Watching Me" by Rockwell. He answered after only the first couple words, Craig nearly ripping the phone away from him._ _ _ _

____"Tweek, man, where are-" Token was cut off, listening as Tweek's voice came out in a panicked speed. Craig couldn't make out the words exactly, but from the tone he could hear and the look on Token's face something had to be terribly wrong. "Where are you now?.... Okay, have him stay and I'll meet you there.... I'll bring him... Just breath, we're coming!" Token hung up, grabbing his bag while standing quickly._ _ _ _

____"Craig, come on, we gotta go!" Token said as he began walking quickly towards the exit that was hardly watched by teachers. Craig didn't hesitate, grabbing his things and following as fast as he could without being suspicious while Clyde called out from behind them in confusion and hurt._ _ _ _

____"What is it?" Craig demanded from Token as they began running off campus and towards the direction of Token's house._ _ _ _

____"Jamie attempted. They got there in time to help but Kenny refused to take her to the hospital." Token said between breaths as his strides continued as fast as he could. Craig felt ice in his veins again. Tweek went with Kenny to help. Not to cheat. A mixture of fear and guilt swam in his head and his long legs began pumping faster; thankful for his baseball training on grabbing stored adrenaline._ _ _ _

____As they rounded the corner of Token and Jamie's neighborhood he could see Tweek's bouncing form on Token's front steps. Seeing the pain on his face Craig felt a new surge of adrenaline push through him, needing to get to him to comfort him and protect him. He didn't stop until he pulled Tweek into his arms and he was holding him close. Craig could feel the tremors completely out of control as Tweek began spilling out what happened._ _ _ _

____"Oh God, Craig! Its awful! It was just like when I found you! Gaahh!!! Kenny won't let me call an ambulance! She still might die! Oh God!!!" Tweek was on the verge of hysterics and Craig held him and pet his hands over his wild blonde hair. "When we got here I heard glass breaking and, oh God, I thought she might have jumped! She was in the backyard slumped in a chair and glass all over the ground!"_ _ _ _

____Pulling Tweek slightly off of him Craig cupped his hands on Tweek's face, forcing him to look right in his eyes._ _ _ _

____"Tweek, breath in..." He paused, waiting. With his body still shuddering, Tweek followed and took a big breath in. "Good, now back out." Tweek obliged again. "Is she breathing?" His head nodded violently in his hands. "Was she ever conscious?" Tweek's eyebrows furrowed together slightly._ _ _ _

____"For a second." His voice was already calmer and in a steady pace. "We saw a bottle of Tylenol in her hand so I told Kenny to make her throw up. After that she opened her eyes for a second as Kenny was trying to wake her." Tweek gave a small chuckle, surprising both Craig and Token, as he came back outside with his arms carrying a few medical tools and a bottle of what looked like ipecac and Gatorade. "She called Kenny an angel." Tweek smiled as he spoke. Craig could see the humor in that as well, Kenny was nearly the opposite of holy with the amount of sex, drugs, drinking and violence he had done in his 15 years of life._ _ _ _

____The three of them made it across the street to Jamie's house, none of them ever having been there and not knowing exactly if it was okay to go in. As they walked into the front door they couldn't help but notice the layout was slightly similar to Token's house but for the den and home decor. The walls were pretty much bare, a photo or two of Jamie and who must have been her little brother. The only furniture the kid that would be used on a daily basis. It gave off the impression of someone hardly ever came here, an empty and unlived feeling in the air._ _ _ _

____"Tweek?" Kenny's voice called from up the stairs. They followed it and found him in a room that must be Jamie's. There were stuffed animals, photos of several of their classmates and themselves from various ages on the walls as well as sheer fabrics strung along. If Craig had known Jamie a bit better, he would probably feel less awkward about coming into her room. Tricia always yelled at him that a girl's room is her sacred place. But he didn't see anything that would be embarrassing._ _ _ _

____Kenny was sitting on the bed with Jamie laying in his arms like he had carried her bridal style all the way in. With her like that he only just noticed how small and innocent she looked. But maybe that was because Kenny was larger than her by several inches. Tweek and Token came closer, Token to begin checking on her in ways he must have been taught by his parents and Tweek to stand close to observe._ _ _ _

____"What do you know?" Token asked Kenny, whom Craig could see was crying quietly and not letting go._ _ _ _

____"I know that I'm a piece of shit friend." Kenny mumbled, a tear falling from his cheek and landing on the sweater she was wearing. It looked like it was one of Kenny's stupid orange sweaters. Did she do that on purpose as a message to Kenny? Craig couldn't help but think it was a bit petty and cruel to do that. "She has been all alone, no one else here with her and she has been so depressed for so long." Kenny continued, his voice cracking now and then from his tears. "I said something so dumb last night, this was my fault."_ _ _ _

____"Kenny! No!" Tweek hugged Kenny's shoulders and Craig felt jealousy twist inside his stomach and move him closer to the small group. "You cannot blame yourself for something someone else does. Trust me." Tweek let go and stood back up, his last sentence sending a spear made from flame into his chest. Had Tweek blamed himself at some point for when he had done this same thing? Guilt choked him, preventing words from forming and instead he gently wrapped his arms around Tweek's waist from behind and rested his chin on his shoulder._ _ _ _

____"She must have just passed out when we got here because she dropped the glass cup, Tweek heard it break. I got her to throw up and a bunch of pills were in it. Then Tweek called you and I brought her in here." Kenny continued the story and Craig wondered why he had told Tweek not to call for her to go to the hospital._ _ _ _

____"We can try and get her to drink this and throw up again but she should go to the hospital." Token said as he listened to her heart._ _ _ _

____"No. No chance. Forget it." Kenny was stern and dismissive. Token and Craig exchanged a glance before Craig questioned him._ _ _ _

____"Why?"_ _ _ _

____"Then her mom will be called." Kenny said, looking up with hatred blaring in his eyes. Craig had only ever seen that look on Kenny when someone bullied his sister and it made both Tweek and Craig lean back slightly. "If her mom is brought into this things will only get worse. She never comes here, if she does it for maybe a weekend. Jamie is better off if no one knows, so no one can tell her parents." He looked down at her again and Craig watched him brush her hair behind her ear. "I would lose her."_ _ _ _

____"Well, I guess let's try and make sure there isn't anything more in her stomach then." Token sighed, grabbing the ipecac from the floor._ _ _ _

____"Wait! She will need something to throw up in!" Tweek began running out of the room to return a moment later with what looked like a bucket, maybe from the bathroom, and placed in on the floor right under her face. Craig felt his own stomach churn, feeling queasy from the idea of vomit. Without a word he turned and walked out of the room and downstairs. He didn't imagine Jamie would want a large audience of her throwing up._ _ _ _

____Craig made his way into the living room and sat on the couch. Taking in more of the appearance of the home, he saw the evidence from what Kenny had been saying about her mother. There didn't seem to be any personal touches to the shared living area that would say a family lived here. It was all minimums but for things kids and teens would want. A TV, movie and gaming system, comfy couches with a blanket thrown over the back. No decorative pillows or house plants. No clocks or cheesy 'Live, Laugh, Love' art. How long has Jamie and her brother been living on their own?_ _ _ _

____"Craig?" Tweek's voice pulled him from his thoughts and he saw him making his way to him. Craig stood up and embraced Tweek again, trying to put as much emotion into it as he could. He wanted it to say how sorry he was that he had to find him the way he had the previous year, to say how sad he was that he had found a friend like that again today, how sorry he was that he had even given into his jealousy and insecurity to entertain the thought that he had gone off to cheat on him with Kenny. As Tweek hugged him back, he thought he could feel what he was trying to say as he leaned back to catch Craig's lips with his in a soft and sweet kiss. "Thank you for coming."_ _ _ _

____"Like I needed a reason to come to you." Craig scoffed, hoping Tweek would never think he would want to be anywhere other than where he was. "I love you, Tweek."_ _ _ _

____Though the words had always been obvious to him and they rolled off his tongue with easy, he had been certain all he had shown and given to Tweek had said these words time and time again. But as Tweek's body stiffened and his eyes widened, Craig only then realized they had never spoken the words themselves aloud. That surprise had him blushing, feeling vulnerable but also a bit upset with himself. Why had he not said it yet?_ _ _ _

____"Craig," Tweek tilted his face closer, his eyes fluttering closed and made Craig's heart melt as his lips barely brushed against his. "I love you. So much."_ _ _ _

____Hearing Tweek say that, speak it against his lips as he sealed them with a kiss that could rival the power of the sun, Craig had realized for the first time with absolute certainty that he could never feel for anyone the way he felt for Tweek._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____\------------------------------------------------------------_ _ _ _

____As summer arrived Craig and Tweek were finding any excuse to spend more time alone together, each touch and kiss adding fuel to the fire of teenage hormonal lust. Though they hadn't moved further than just touch Tweek felt excited for when they would be ready for more._ _ _ _

____All growing up and even still he had been battling anxiety and paranoid thoughts and concerns, but when he was hidden in blankets or in a section of rarely traveled woods with Craig, feeling his breath on his skin as his hands explored his body, Tweek felt not just relaxed. He felt powerful. He felt in control. He felt like nothing could go wrong _because _it was all so right.___ _ _ _

______Over time Tweek learned the right places to kiss and touch, the right amount of pressure and speeds, where to scratch and where to nibble. This knowledge of his boyfriend's body had him sending small signals in the easiest ways to tell Craig what he wanted. And each time he did Craig responded perfectly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Late in the afternoon of the last day of school while his parents were still at the coffee shop, Tweek had pulled Craig into a heavy make out session on the couch. As their breathing began to become uneven and hands began wandering, Craig to softly scratch across Tweek's side and Tweek grabbing a handful each of Craig's ass, the front door burst open with a gleeful shout._ _ _ _ _ _

______"HA! Caught ya, you naughty boys!" Clyde bounded into the room as Craig rpulled himself up while rolling his eyes and sat on his knees while Tweek stared at Clyde with shock and fury._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What the fuck, man! Ever heard of knocking?!" Tweek snapped at him, pulling himself up to lean on his elbows, not wanting to move from underneath Craig. He wanted to keep going._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Get your shoes on gay boys, we're going to a party!" Clyde looked like a court jester in his movements and large smile. Of course, a prospect of a party was one of three things that would make Clyde act like this. The other two being tacos and anything positive to do with Bebe._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Is it time already?" Craig asked, moving again to Tweek's disappointment to start pulling his shoes back on. Clyde began bouncing in place, his smile growing larger._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well, almost... we might be a little early. But who cares, its a party!" Craig and Tweek exchanged a smirk, of course he would be early to a Bebe party. Tweek imagined Clyde was going to try and earn brownie points for helping with set up._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Fine. But we aren't setting up." Craig conceded, not bothering to put up a fight._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yeah, but next time you come over, knock!" Tweek demanded, earning a small chuckle from Craig. As they started making their way to Bebe's neighborhood, having walked only a few feet when Clyde stopped in his tracks._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Shit, I was supposed to go get Token too!" Quickly and without warning Clyde turned and began jogging the opposite direction up the hill to the nice neighborhood. Tweek felt his jaw drop slightly as he turned to look at Craig, seeing his face sharing his expression._ _ _ _ _ _

______"That asshole." Craig groaned, turning his head forward and taking Tweek's hand in his own. "Come on babe, there's a bit of woods between here and Bebe's place." Craig added the smallest mischievous glance at him and Tweek felt his mouth water. Alone again._ _ _ _ _ _

______Less than an hour later they were sitting on a couch with a group of their friends all settling in to play truth or dare. The first was a dare at Bebe to give Clyde a hickey, and Tweek had to resist the urge to break out in nervous laughter for him as she straddled his lap and attacked his neck. Tweek was certain Clyde wasn't going to want her to stop._ _ _ _ _ _

______Next Kenny was dared to do a strip tease dance, and as Jamie put on the song 'Peaches and Cream' by 112 Kenny began moving. Normally Tweek wouldn't look at Kenny as attractive, he wasn't really his type, watching him move seemed to make the whole room blush. Even out of the corner of his eye he could see Craig's cheeks get slightly pink as he felt his hand reach for his own. Thankfully the song ended before he could remove his underpants as that was all he had left. Grabbing his discarded clothes he took a bow and laughed as he redressed._ _ _ _ _ _

______At this point Bebe must have decided Clyde had suffered sexual frustration enough as she climbed off of him and turned to Jamie to target next. Clyde shifted as attention left him to sit awkwardly, trying and mostly failing to hide how aroused he was. Tweek resisted the nervous laugh again when suddenly Bebe was running from the room and returning with a large popsicle in her hand. Everyone's attention was aimed at her and Jamie, the girls sharing grins of understanding as the guys mostly felt confused. Until Bebe spoke._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I dare you to show how much of this you can fit in your mouth." Bebe smiled deviously as Jamie's face began to glow red. As the girls giggled, Tweek couldn't help but be both intrigued and curious. This might just be worthwhile educationally. As Tweek was sitting right next to Jamie, he had the best view of what her neck would look like as well as her jaw. She looked around the room, her blush deepening._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Fine," she grabbed the treat from Bebe almost defiantly. "Don't make fun." She quietly requested, no intention of making jokes on Tweek's mind. She tipped her head back and opened her mouth with her eyes closed. She brought the treat up and down into her mouth and down her throat. Tweek could see the small movement in her throat of how far down it went pushing against her. It looked like she had nearly swallowed it whole by the time her hand was flush with her lips and suddenly she pulled it back up and out, still in one piece._ _ _ _ _ _

______Tweek couldn't believe his eyes. Even sitting right there it seemed like some sort of a trick. Silence followed for a moment before several statements came all at once._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hot damn!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"How in the fuck?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Holy shit!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I wish I could do that." Craig muttered next to him, causing Tweek's head to whip around so fast his neck popped several times. Tweek could feel the shock that was plain on his face, but Craig instead held a coy smirk and gave a quick shift of his shoulder as if to shrug. Tweek's heart began pounding fiercely in his chest as he thought about what Craig might be implying and the urge to jump him right then had him begin to shake a little._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Tweek!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Gaaahh! What?!" Tweek turned back to the group after hearing his name called out._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Truth or dare." Nelly was smiling at him, her query battling inside of him as he weighed his options. If it was a dare he knew it would either be something gross or involving Craig, and it wasn't fair to drag someone else into a dare. But truth could be something really bad that might embarrass someone else. He hadn't known until Craig's fingers laced into his that he had been tugging at the seam of his shirt._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Truth?" It came out more as a question than he meant, but there was no going back now. He watched as Nelly's lips pursed together and scrunched together in the corner as she pondered her question. It was obvious when she thought of it as this expression dropped so fast it was scary._ _ _ _ _ _

______"When and who was your first kiss?" She smiled, thinking this may be easy or even silly. But it wasn't. The memory of that kiss came flooding into his mind that he felt his shoulders stiffen as he gasped for air. The warmth of Craig's hand shifted, gently rubbing back and forth against his as Tweek looked over at him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Craig had a small bit of sadness in his eyes, subtle enough that only Tweek could see, as he made a small and short nod. Craig was giving him the okay to tell the truth. Even if it exposed how long ago it had been and that it happened before he dated some of the girls in the room. Tweek took another deep breath as he faced Nelly, still nervous but comforted that Craig would be okay with it._ _ _ _ _ _

______"It was the summer before 6th grade at a slumber party at Token's house. With Craig." Nelly's eyebrows quirked up in surprise and questioning eyes looked at Craig, who simply nodded as if it was nothing shocking._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Is that why you left?" Clyde questioned loudly as he leaned forward in his seat._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Kinda." Tweek felt too nervous to answer more so he shook out his hands. "Hey, I answered the question now its someone else's turn!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Clyde sighed as he slumped back and turned his eyes on Annie, jumping on his target before someone else could. As the night continued and the drinks were poured a large group of the boys had gathered in the kitchen, each laughing and holding a large popsicle themselves._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Guys, hehehe, okay seriously, no laughing." Bebe began, trying to control her own giggles. "Who ever does best will be our official Blow Job King, as our Blow Job Queen is currently passed out on the couch." More giggles as a few glanced at Jamie, slumped in an awkward position with an empty cup in her hand as she slept soundly despite the noise._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Alright, let's do this!" Kevin cheered, amping up the hilarity of it all._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Okay, now GO!" Bebe yelled as all the boys began to one by one attempt Jamie's earlier performance. Tweek wasn't sure if it was because he had a better view to watch how she did it, or if the alcohol was making him more likely to do something this risqué, but as he did his best to mimic what Jamie had done he found it rather easy. Once his hand at the end of the popsicle stick had come in contact with his lips he pulled it back out, making his lips hold and lick the sweet juice off as he went and gave a small pop sound at the end, just to add to the sexual joke this was. However the looks he got weren't just amusement._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hahaha oh my God Tweek! Who knew you could be a freak?!" Kenny was bent over laughing, Clyde, Token and Kyle near tears as well as Kevin looked at him like he had never seen him before and Craig looking like he was frozen in shock, his own popsicle still half in his own mouth._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Craig?" He reached out and gently grabbed his arm, giving him a small shake that seemed to have brought him back to his senses as he slurped up the dripping juice from his popsicle before tossing it into the sink. Craig's eyes locked on Tweek with some strange determination, he grabbed the popsicle from Tweek's hand and tossed that one as well as he began pulling him down the hall and into an empty bathroom._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Dude, are you okay?" Tweek was feeling really concerned, maybe he drank too much and needed to get sick and needed Tweek's help? But as Craig slammed the door behind them, turned the lock and faced Tweek again that thought vanished completely._ _ _ _ _ _

______"That was, without a doubt, the most flirtatious and sexually forward thing I have ever seen!" Craig spoke against Tweek's neck, a low rumble to his words as his arms held him close and tight against his body while his hands pulled at his clothes. Tweek felt his eyes lose focus and his mouth fall open, physical stimulation dominating logic. "And to know that it was you, possibly aiming it at me; I have never wanted so badly before."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Tweek felt his knees threatening to buckle from underneath him as his hands reached up and pulled Craig's face to his own, forcing his tongue into his mouth to devour the words that made him shiver. Before he could process what he was doing, Craig had undone Tweek's pants and reached his hand in to grab at Tweek's already stiff erection. The moment Craig had made contact a moan burst from Tweek as he began to move his hips, pushing himself more into Craig's grip._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Fuck, that feels good!" Murmured words dribbled from Tweek's lips as Craig's breath grew heavier._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Tweek, I want you so fucking bad!" Craig was almost whining and the eagerness only encouraged Tweek more._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I know, I want you too!" His words coming out in sighs and moans, trying to stay somewhat quiet as they were in someone else's house._ _ _ _ _ _

______"No, Tweek, what you did, I want that." Craig breathed the words into his ear as he nibbled and licked but a quick shock of panic surged through his body._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I, I'm not sure I'm totally ready to do that..." Tweek felt shy and nervous, would this upset Craig that he was turning him down? But as Craig continued with his hand's movements a quiet chuckle sounded in his ear._ _ _ _ _ _

______"No baby, I want to do that to _you _." That was the final piece to make Tweek's knees give up on him, his shock mixed with sex crazed hope turned all signals from his brain to his legs off as Craig caught him before he fell more than 3 inches. Another small laugh came from Craig's throat as Tweek settled himself to sit on the side of the tub with Craig on his knees in front of him, keeping his hand on him as he began to beg. "I want to taste you, to feel you inside my mouth and throat. Please, I want to do this. Give it to me Tweek?"___ _ _ _ _ _

________Inside Tweek's head, he was screaming 'FUCK YES!', but in the effort to not draw attention and not sound desperate he instead just nodded and responded with a quiet "Yeah."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Craig smiled with the devious look in his eye that made Tweek's toes curl and he began to lower his face. Tweek was feeling a huge array of emotions and his mind was a tornado of thoughts, but as Craig placed his lips on the tip of his now throbbing cock nothing else existed. Tweek watched in silent reverence as Craig slowly and deliberately placed kisses all along the shift before licking all the way up the underside. As he came to the top he flicked his tongue across the opening and small sparks began to dance at the edges of Tweek's vision._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Craig smiled at him again, this time coy and sweet, something Tweek had only seen a handful of times, as he licked his lips and enveloped the head in his mouth completely. The sensation of his hot mouth that was slick with spit had Tweek's mind reeling as his head fell back with curses slowly spilled from his own lips. Craig must have understood that as a good thing, as he continued to lower his lips down while moving his tongue like waves against the sensitive underside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It was all too much, he could feel his stomach already begin to tighten as Craig began to pick up speed as well as actively suck and release in rhythm with his movements. Tweek knew he wouldn't be able to make it much longer, his breathing in fractured gasps._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Craig! Oh fuck! Craig, I'm going to cum, stop." Tweek told him but as he watched to see him release him from his wonderfully torturous mouth Craig glanced up at him as the corners of his mouth lifted just the slightest and he began moving even faster._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The truth hitting him like semi truck, Tweek began to shake as a low curse bubbled in his chest and one hand went into Craig's hair, holding him in place as his body gave in to the pleasure his boyfriend was giving him. He could feel Craig's tongue swirl around him, licking all of his orgasm around his mouth and the head of Tweek's dick. Feeling way too overstimulated he yanked Craig's head back with force much stronger than he meant._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh shit, I'm sorry!" Tweek abruptly let go and shifted to lower himself to the floor with Craig. However Craig just smiled and slid his tongue over his top lip from one corner to the other. Tweek watched him do this in stupefied awe, feeling his still hard dick twitch as if being promised round two._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"That was fucking amazing." Craig whispered, the atmosphere still radiating with sexually charged energy. Tweek shook his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"No, YOU are amazing." Tweek leaned forward and, no caring that Craig had just had a mouthful of his cum in his mouth, gave him a kiss. Craig grinned and his head tucked slightly, not used to taking praise he would sometimes feel shy about it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Uh, could you hand me some of that toilet paper? I should clean Bebe's floor." Craig's cheeks, unbelievably, flushed pink again as Tweek glanced down and saw a small, clear puddle near the edge of the tub. Tweek giggled as he grabbed a few squares and handed them over, another wave of arousal hitting him as he thought of how Craig had reached his orgasm as well as bringing him to his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As they stood up and adjusted their clothes to try and seem inconspicuous, Craig grabbed the mouthwash and gave a quick swig and spit. Tweek watched in bewilderment and Craig shrugged._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You know it has a specific scent. If Clyde smells it on my breath, we will NEVER hear the end of it." Bursting into laughter, Tweek unlocked the door and grabbed Craig's hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Well, in a few days, maybe I might have that scent on my breath too." He smirked at Craig as the meaning of his words sunk in and brought another playful smile to his face. As they walked back down the hall and into a group still lingering with drinks, shouts of inquiries on where they went and what they did filled the air with the two of them jointly flipping them off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________\------------------------------------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Summer was blissful, filled with sweet and tender moments that Craig would think back on as he fell asleep under his glow in the dark star stickers. After that first party a closer shift had occurred within their relationship. Only a few days later Tweek surprised him as he kissed his way down Craig's body before taking him in his mouth and Craig felt as if he would never be the same. He never wanted to fake being straight ever again when he could have his own heaven like this with Tweek. He had also agreed that the silly nickname Bebe had come up with was Tweek's God given title, which would make Tweek blush and push him away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The best part of this relationship he found was that it never felt like he had to do or be anything he wasn't. It was easy. He wanted to hold Tweek in the small ways he would, sometimes linking pinkies together as they would walk around. It was as common place for him to smile at Tweek as it was to breath, and he hardly even smiled for anyone else at all. When spending time together, it was casual and relaxed. They could be sitting comfortably, maybe connected by tucking feet underneath the other or leaning close as they would play video games or play on their phones. Tweek was never needy, desperately seeking Craig's attention. He never had to though because all Craig would give attention to was Tweek and Stripe, everything else came later._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When they had their 1 year anniversary, Craig had found a way to get imported coffee beans from Peru that Tweek would keep in a bag in his pocket more often than not just to smell them. Craig knew it could be seen as strange, but it was perfectly Tweek. Tweek had surprised him by doing research and managed to make a replica of the night sky constellations from the night of that party with paint, pins, string and glitter. Tweek didn't think it would affect him as much as it had when he opened it, Tweek even seemed to think it was more sentimental than Craig usually liked. But Tweek did see a small glimmer of a happy tear in his eye as he hung it on his bedroom wall right before he turned to tackle him to his bed with tickles and kisses._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________One Saturday night in late November while Craig and his sister were playing a video game and bickering with each other, as was their form of sibling bonding, Craig's phone chimed with a notification of a video message and a text. Annoyed by who ever was messaging him this late when it wasn't Tweek he opened it with intention to delete it. But then he read the words._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________'recognize anything?' McWhoremick._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Striking him as strange, even for Kenny, he stood up from the couch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Hey asshole, I was about to beat you!" Tricia yelled at him as he stepped away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Hold on, fuck." He grumbled back at her as he pressed play on the video._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________At first it was just a door, but then it opened up into a room he had remembered seeing only a couple times growing up, but with the Star Wars posters it could only be Kevin Stoley. The hell was this? As the camera moved toward his bed it lowered quickly and a distinctly feminine hand reached for something under the bed. Kevin had a sister a year older, maybe this was her? Still trying to figure out the point to this he watched her pull a shoe box out and opened it. Inside he could see some blurred Polaroid photos as well as a few papers with illegible scribbles on it. As he was snorting that Kevin still used Polaroids, the camera focused in on the images of the photos._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The first was a picture of Tweek taken from a low angle from what could have been a booth seat as he was working on the display case. Craig could feel his skin begin to form goosebumps. This wasn't right. The next image was a slightly blurry shot of Tweek again, this time he was in his soccer practice clothes and using his shirt to wipe sweat from his brow while exposing the lower half of his stomach. Rage and jealousy gnarled in his stomach. The third and final photo was another candid, this one bringing red hot fury to a boil inside his body. It showed the showers in the boy's locker room, an area he knew well with playing sports himself, with Tweek under a shower head and angled only just away enough that he wasn't completely exposed but his ass was clearly visible._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His thoughts became singularly targeted as the video came to a sudden stop. But he needed to know one thing first._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You coming back or what?" Tricia demanded as he turned and began walking towards the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Rage guiding him, he simply flipped her off to save the fury on his target as he walked out and into the night. With as much calm as he could, he gave Tweek a quick call._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Hey Craig, what's up?" Tweek sounded calm, Craig could hear the sound of his parents talking to each other in the background._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Hey baby, I just wondered what all you know about Kevin Stoley?" Craig could feel his teeth grind together as he spoke the name._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Uh, not much." He could hear the slight confusion of this topic and its need to warrant a late night call in Tweek's response. "I know he is a big Star Wars fan, which is okay I guess. He plays on my soccer team, but we don't really talk. Why?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Feeling himself begin to lose his grasp on staying calm, Craig answered with a voice as steady as he could._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I'll explain later. I love you." Craig had already pulled the phone away and begun to hang up as he heard Tweek say "I love you t-" and he pushed the phone into his pocket._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It took only a few more minutes before he was getting to Kevin's house and as he began to walk up the pathway a beat up gray car pulled into the driveway. Slight apprehension stalled Craig for a moment as he worried this was a parent, but as he saw Kevin step out from the driver's side all hesitation disappeared as he charged his way closer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Hey, what's goi-" was all that Kevin managed to get out before Craig had him by the neck of his shirt and pushed against the car as his fist collided with perfected aim right to his mouth. As Craig pulled his fist back he could see the blood filling Kevin's mouth and justice filled him. Lifting him so he was face to face with him, he snarled through his teeth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Stay the FUCK away from Tweek!" Craig could see the shock that was in Kevin's eyes widen in fear, confirming he was responsible for the photos._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Furious of the disrespect, perversion and objectification this scum in his hands had done to Tweek, his beautiful and full of pure love and soul boyfriend, his vision was blinded in red haze as his fists made connection after connection. He was barely aware that he had been hit once or twice himself by the time his senses returned and Kevin was a groaning heap on the ground. As his fists ached, dripping blood themselves from abuse, he squatted low to make sure his words were heard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"If I ever hear even a whisper that you are stalking him or taking photos of him again, it won't just be your face I break." His words were steady and just slightly louder than a whisper, but he knew that it had gotten across to him as he nodded his head as he whimpered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Feeling sick to his stomach from the violence he caused as well as the adrenaline beginning to drop, he made his way to Tweek's instead of back home. As he walked, hands pulsing with fresh but righteous pain in time with his heart, he debated on what he would say to Tweek. He knew he would ask why he was like this, and Craig didn't want to lie to Tweek about anything ever again. But there is no way of telling him without also scaring him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When he approached the doorway and raised his hand to knock, he flinched away from the thought of rapping his knuckles against the door and instead pressed the doorbell. It took only a few beats before the door swung open wide with a beautifully peaceful Tweek. At least for a moment as he took in how Craig looked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh, Jesus dude, what happened?!" He yelped and grabbed him by his arm, pulling him in and down the hall towards the bathroom, completely ignoring the front door and his questioning gaze from his parents._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Craig followed willingly, to fight Tweek from tending to his injuries and fighting scrapes was a guaranteed losing battle and always had been. Even when he was still faking straight, it was to Tweek he would find himself going to and there he was with antiseptic creams and bandages._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Sit." Tweek pointed to the toilet seat with his voice stern and eyes focused. As Craig obeyed Tweek began pulling out the supplies he needed and placing them on the counter. Craig chewed on the inside of his lip, still trying to form the proper words of explanation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"So, spill it." Tweek had fully turned toward him, hands on his hips and his face hard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Craig couldn't help but see him in this way and think that though he looked intimidating he also looked adorable. If they ever had kids together they would surely crumble under this look, but it made Craig feel overjoyed. Resisting the urge to smile and further poke the snarling bear that was his boyfriend, he took a deep breath and sighed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I found out something about someone and I needed to make sure that it never happens again." Craig was as vague as possible, hoping that Tweek wouldn't poke to much further than a few little details. As Tweek squatted down to sit on his legs, taking one of Craig's hands in his to start cleaning the opened skin, an unamused snort came from him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Okay, be a jerk about it." Craig could see from the little of Tweek's eyes that he was thinking hard and trying to put pieces together that he couldn't see. "Would the someone be Kevin Stoley? You called me barely an hour ago about him. So was it?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Fuck, he did do that didn't he._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Yes, it was Kevin." Craig began to feel like he was deflating, the adrenaline dropping hard and fast, making him drowsy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"So what was this something he did that he can never do again?" Tweek asked, his eyes now looking hard into Craig as Craig grimaced and looked away. His mind was arguing inside it self on whether to tell him and on how to tell him if he even did._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Does it have to do with Red or Tricia?" Tweek was trying to dig for the truth now as Craig shook his head. "Maybe with Clyde, or Token, maybe Jim?" Again Craig shook his head and caved in, turning to look at Tweek with a feeling of dread and sorrow blanketing his heart. Almost as if he could read the answer on Craig's face, Tweek's eyes widened in surprise._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh, with me?" Tweek looked away, grabbing the bandage without looking and began opening it from its wrapping. "If he had done something bad to me I would have just kicked his ass myself. But he didn't, did he? What did he do to me that I dont even know about?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Bracing himself for the anxiety that his words would bring, he answered the question as carefully as he could._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"That's exactly it baby, it was completely against your knowledge and your consent." He let that sit for a moment as Tweek processed the words. He would have to paint it for him in the softest way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"He may have had a crush on you, but he went about it badly. I'm not sure for how long, definitely since last spring at least, based on the soccer photo-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Photo?!" Tweek startled, the anxiety Craig had been preparing for beginning to show its face. "What photo?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Turns out he had some, uh, photos of you that he may have taken that you didn't know about. At work, at practice... in the showers.." Craig felt his voice drop in both volume and tone with his last words just as the things in Tweek's hands also dropped to the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Before the scream could escape his lungs, Craig launched himself forward and wrapped his arms around Tweek's head and shoulders and pulled him tight and close. Tweek began to shake in his arms, and he could feel the inaudible scream vibrating against his shoulder and neck as Tweek clung to him, his hands now claws that gripped into his shirt so tight he could feel the nail impressions in his skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I know, that's why I went to take care of it. He won't even come near you again, I swear." Tweek moved his head to speak clearly and unmuffled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Was he stalking me or something?! I should go to the police!" Tweek's eyes were wide with panic and fear but Craig leaned closer and pressed a firm kiss between his eyebrows._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Trust me love, he won't come near you. If he does, not only will the fact that he isn't straight come out, but he will go to jail for illegal pornography." Shit, maybe not the best word._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Pornography?!" Tweek was shaking so hard now, his hands pulling at the back of Craig's shirt hard enough he was surprised it wasn't ripping. "What the fuck?! What was the picture?!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Honey, breathe!" Craig began to cup Tweek's face with his hands, gently brushing his cheekbones with his thumbs. "It isn't that bad, I swear! Yes, you were in the shower, but you were turned away, so your face wasn't in it and nor was your dick."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tweek began to shake just a little less. Craig needed to find a way to distract him, just enough to come out of the panicked feeling for a moment so he can regain himself better._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"And hey," Craig chuckled quietly, "you have a great ass by the way." A new shocked look flashed across Tweek's face as he eyed Craig. Nervous he went too far, Craig began to open his mouth to apologize when Tweek smiled and shook his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You're an asshole." Tweek leaned forward and kissed him, grinning and softly giggling at his words. As Tweek pulled away with a mildly annoyed but still pleased grin to continue cleaning on Craig's other hand, all he could think was how absolutely amazing his boyfriend was. And how there was nothing that would ever change that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
